Payer la caution à tout prix
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Lorsque Butch arrive à échapper à la police mais que Cassidy n'a pas cette même chance, il va devoir tout faire pour trouver l'argent nécessaire afin de faire sortir sa partenaire de prison.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Payer la caution à tout prix

**Pairing :** Butch x Cassidy (Neoshipping)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser un peu avec eux !

**Résumé : **Lorsque Butch arrive à échapper à la police mais que Cassidy n'a pas cette même chance, il va devoir tout faire pour trouver l'argent nécessaire afin de faire sortir sa partenaire de prison.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici ma deuxième idée concernant ce duo !

Cette fois-ci, j'ai voulue essayer une histoire au présent, j'espère que cela ne sera pas trop bizarre étant donné que je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'écrire avec ce temps là. Cette histoire est assez courte, elle fait 6 chapitres et elle est entièrement écrite.

Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse des fautes qui auraient pu échapper à ma vigilance.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaire ! Ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir des retours ! Surtout avec des personnages sur lesquelles je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Butch gémit et émerge doucement de son sommeil de plomb. Quand il roule sur son flanc et pose une main sur l'autre côté du lit, il sent les draps froids. Il ouvre automatiquement les yeux et constate que le corps de sa partenaire n'est pas endormie à ses côtés. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rappelle des événements de la veille.

« C'est vrai... », expire-t-il en roulant à nouveau sur le dos.

Le talon de ses paumes sur ses yeux et les coudes en l'air, il soupire lourdement.

Il se souvenait pourquoi Cassidy n'était pas avec lui : elle s'était fait choper par les flics et elle était maintenant derrière les barreaux.

Butch se demande encore comment cela avait pu arriver ? A eux, les membres d'élite de la Team Rocket en lesquelles le Boss avait pleinement confiance... ? Il se sentait honteux d'avoir échapper à la police alors que sa co-équipière blonde n'avait pas eu cette chance.

L'opération avait pourtant bien commencé : ils avaient pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte du musée d'Illumis par les conduits d'aérations, ils avaient désactivé les alarmes, et ils avaient fait très attention à ne pas renverser un vase précieux ou une sculpture exposée.

Même lorsqu'ils avaient remplacé le tableau d'art qu'ils convoitaient par une réplique exacte, ils avaient pris soin de ne pas dépasser les deux secondes de temps imparti pour échanger les deux objets avant que les capteurs ne se déclenchent.

Cependant, alors qu'ils faisaient silencieusement leur chemin retour pour s'enfuir avec le butin, des lumières rouges s'étaient soudainement mises à clignoter au même rythme qu'une sirène hurlante. Le duo avait juré à voix basse et s'était dépêché de regagner leur issue de sortie, ne se souciant désormais plus du bruit de leurs pas lourds sur le carrelage.

Butch n'avait pas regardé en arrière alors qu'il fonçait droit devant lui. Le bruit de l'alarme avait été tellement assourdissant qu'il ne s'était pas préoccupé d'entendre ou de sentir la présence de Cassidy derrière lui. Il avait confiance en elle pour le suivre, après tout. Il se souvenait s'être plaint mentalement de choper des sifflements d'oreilles le lendemain et avait grimacé en faisant un dernier effort pour sortir de là.

Mais une fois qu'il avait été sur le toit de l'immeuble voisin, essoufflé par sa course, et qu'il s'était retourné pour croiser le regard pétillant de satisfaction de Cassidy, seul le vide lui avait fait face tandis que le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles. Son visage s'était décomposé et un frisson glacial lui avait parcouru l'échine lorsqu'il avait pris conscience de la situation.

Malgré les sirènes légèrement atténuées par la distance, la voix aiguë de Cassidy qui jurait comme une charretière l'avait sortit de ses pensées et il s'était rapproché du bord pour voir que la blonde se débattait entre les mains des forces de l'ordre qui la forçait à entrer dans la camionnette bleue.

Le sac à dos contenant le tableau fraîchement volé, quant à lui, avait été récupéré par une agent Jenny qui avait acquiescé de la tête en dévoilant l'œuvre au projecteurs des journalistes. Butch avait soupiré et avait regretté d'avoir cédé sous l'insistance de sa partenaire : elle avait voulu à tout prix se charger de la pièce d'art –certainement pour lui prouver qu'elle pouvait être aussi forte que lui ou une connerie du genre, et résultat, il avait perdu non seulement sa coéquipière mais également leur précieux butin.

Quand il y repense, peut-être qu'il y avait un détecteur de mouvement indépendant au système d'alarme présent dans le musée qu'ils n'avaient pas pu décelés, et c'est sans doute ce dispositif qui avait dû alerter les autorités...

Mais peu importe : ce qui était fait, était fait, conclu Butch en laissant tomber ses bras et en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder le plafond de la chambre.

Maintenant, le point positif, c'est qu'il allait pouvoir la sortir de détention. Ils s'étaient déjà fait attraper quelques fois mais ils avaient pu s'en sortir grâce à la générosité de leur patron. Alors, c'est tout naturellement qu'il choisit la méthode la plus simple pour régler le problème : appeler le Boss.

Il se redresse d'un mouvement lent et se penche vers sa table de nuit pour empoigner son portable. Il compose le numéro de son patron qu'il connaît sur le bout des doigts et colle son téléphone à l'oreille tout en se raclant la gorge. L'interlocuteur décroche au bout de la deuxième tonalité.

« Oui ? », demande une voix grave.

« Bonjour, Boss. C'est Butch. »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« La mission du vol du musée de Illumis a foiré. Cassidy s'est fait prendre et la caution est de 1500 Pokédollars. Alors je me demandais si... ? »

« Si je pouvais régler la somme à votre place ? », complète-t-il sur un ton ferme. « Vous vous fichez de moi ? Cela fait déjà 3 fois que vous avez été arrêtés. Je refuse de payer une nouvelle fois la caution pour vous. Débrouillez tout seul. »

Puis il raccroche sèchement. Alors que le bip de la ligne résonne dans ses oreilles, Butch soupire grassement et redescend son bras pour le poser sur sa cuisse.

« Bon, bah c'est pas tout de suite que Cassidy va sortir de taule... », marmonne l'homme aux cheveux verts en se grattant la tête.

Mais avant d'aller voir sa partenaire pour l'informer de la situation, il allait devoir se déguiser et se fasse passer pour quelqu'un de sa famille. Sinon, la police ne le laissera jamais passer et si elle le reconnaissait, il était bon pour finir, lui aussi, en cellule.

Il jette ses couvertures de côté et se lève de son lit pour aller se rafraîchir le visage dans la salle de bain et tenter de faire disparaître ses cernes. Après être rapidement passé à la douche, il accède à l'armoire où ses vêtements pour le séjour sont accrochés. En tournant la tête vers l'extérieur, il constate que de la buée entoure le coin des fenêtres, ce qui signifie qu'il fait toujours froid dehors et qu'il a intérêt à bien se couvrir.

Ne voulant pas tomber malade inutilement, Butch ne prend pas de risque et s'habille d'un jean beige, enfile un pull blanc surmonté d'une veste marron, et pour finir, il prend une imposante écharpe noire qui entoure son cou et brosse le bord de son visage.

Pour parfaire son déguisement, il s'empare d'une paire de lunettes carrés ainsi que d'un bonnet gris à pompon, qu'il enfonce soigneusement sur tout son crâne.

Avant de sortir de l'Hôtel dans lequel Cassidy et lui séjournent, il se permet de faire une halte dans le salon qui propose un copieux petit-déjeuner. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si Cassidy pouvait s'enfuir maintenant, se dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Et puis, ce qu'il apprécie dans ce genre de mission, c'est que l'hébergement et les repas sont aux frais de la Team Rocket, et qu'ils n'ont pas à débourser un centime concernant leur logement temporaire.

Alors Butch s'attable en silence et profite de déjeuner tranquillement sans la voix agaçante de Cassidy qui lui vrille parfois les oreilles dès le matin.

Une fois son repas terminé, il quitte la salle sans un regard pour son plateau vide qu'il a intentionnellement laissé à sa place : après tout, les serveurs sont également là pour débarrasser les plateaux. Il n'est pas dans un self ou dans une auberge de jeunesse où il doit lui-même apporter son plateau sur un chariot mis à disposition.

Butch se dirige ensuite dans le hall d'entrée, puis sort de l'hôtel après avoir fait un léger signe de tête à l'hôtesse de l'accueil. Il sent immédiatement le froid lui mordre les joues puis ouvre la bouche pour exhaler un nuage de buée devant lui. Il enfonce confortablement son menton dans sa chaleureuse écharpe, ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, et prend la route qui mène au poste de police.

**.**

A l'approche du bâtiment où une étoile de shérif et un drapeau de police orne la devanture, Butch commence à sentir le tract l'envahir. Il replace fébrilement son bonnet sur sa tête, resserre légèrement son énorme écharpe autour de son cou, et déglutit pour s'humidifier la gorge.

Il prend une inspiration et souffle discrètement en poussant les portes vitrés. Il va directement à la réception, où une membre des forces de police l'accueille dans un sourire poli.

« Bonjour, monsieur : que puis-je pour vous ? », salue-t-elle.

« Bonjour, je viens voir Madame Cassidy. Elle a été admise hier, je crois. »

La femme tapote sur le clavier de son ordinateur et tourne la tête quelques secondes plus tard.

« Oui. Pour tentative de vol dans le musée principale de la ville. Et vous êtes... ? »

« Brice. Son fiancé. », répond-t-il avec calme et assurance.

« Vous avez une pièce d'identité ? »

« Oui, tenez. »

Après avoir fouiller l'intérieur de sa veste marron et avoir sortit son portefeuille, il lui remet sa fausse carte d'identité. Elle l'inspecte et relève les yeux pour le regarder d'un air interrogateur. Un frisson lui parcoure le dos tandis qu'il replace correctement ses lunettes carrés sur son nez.

« Le nom que vous m'avez pas donné n'est pas le même que sur votre carte d'identité. Il y a écrit « Bruce. », dit-elle suspicieusement.

« Oh. Eh bien vous savez, tout le monde se trompe sur mon prénom et moi-même, je ne sais parfois plus comment je m'appelle, ahah. », plaisante-t-il.

La policière le regarde un instant avant de sourire d'un air compatissant.

« Je vous comprends, je m'appelle Jocelyne et on m'appelle toujours Jacqueline... »

« Oh, je suis désolé que cela vous arrive aussi. », compatit Butch en posant une main sur son torse et en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel. « Les gens sont tellement irrespectueux de nos jours. »

« A qui l'dites vous... », dit-elle dans un soupir fatigué avant de pointer quelque chose derrière lui. « Bien. Mon collègue va vous conduire aux parloirs. »

Quand Butch tourne la tête pour regarder au-dessus de son épaule, un imposant policier s'était matérialisé comme par enchantement à ses côtés, ne manquant pas de lui provoquer une crise cardiaque. Il tente aussitôt de reprendre un rythme cardiaque à peu près normal tout en conservant un visage impassible tandis que le policer le guide dans un petit couloir qui débouche dans un pièce avec vitres et téléphones pour communiquer avec les prisonniers.

Le membre de la Team Rocket prend place dans une des cabines en face de la vitre transparente que lui désigne un des agents, et attend que Cassidy arrive à son tour. Ses mains jointes sont sur le rebord en bois devant lui et sa jambe tremble anxieusement au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulent. Quelque part dans le fond de son esprit, il prie tous les dieux possible et inimaginable que les surveillants qui sont postés aux deux extrémités de la salle ne le reconnaissent pas malgré son déguisement.

Quand elle arrive, Butch la détaille rapidement d'un coup d'œil. Vêtue de l'uniforme typique orange de prison, elle ne semble pas inquiète ni même rancunière envers lui pour l'avoir laisser derrière. Elle n'a même pas de cernes sous les yeux, signe qu'elle n'est pas du tout anxieuse concernant sa sortie de prison. Il remarque également qu'elle n'avait plus ses boucles d'oreilles mauves en triangle. C'était bizarre de la voir sans, pense brièvement Butch.

« Alors ? Quand est-ce que le Boss pourra t'envoyer l'argent pour payer ma caution ? », veut-elle savoir dès qu'elle est assise et que le téléphone est collé à son oreille.

Hésitant, il s'humecte les lèvres et prend un air penaud.

« Ben en fait... le Boss a refusé de me fournir l'argent à cause de nos précédents échecs. »

« Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?! », s'exclame-t-elle avant de menacer du doigt. « J'veux pas moisir dans ce trou à rat ! T'as intérêt à trouver le fric au plus vite, Crunch ! »

Elle raccroche brusquement et se lève pour rejoindre un des agents qui est posté à l'entrée d'une autre porte. Sourcils froncés, il se lève aussitôt et agrippe le rebord de la vitre en plastique en tendant le cou.

« Hé ! J't'ai déjà dit que je ne m'appelais pas comme ça ! », râle-t-il.

Mais la blonde ne se retourne pas, pas plus qu'elle ne jette un regard au-dessus de son épaule. Elle s'engouffre dans un autre couloir, laissant Butch tout seul. Avec un soupir déjà éreinté, il raccroche le téléphone contre la paroi du mur et quitte l'enceinte de la prison.

Une fois dehors, il sort son paquet de cigarette et en coince une entre ses lèvres. Une fois allumée, il inspire une gorgée de nicotine et relâche son trop-plein d'air dans un nuage de fumée. Il reprend ensuite sa marche d'un pas nonchalant tout en observant les rues dans lesquelles il déambule.

Ses yeux se posent partout, passant des gens qui sont habillés chaudement en cette période hivernale, aux banderoles de Décembre accrochées aux lampadaires, en passant par les devantures des commerces et reniflant les odeurs agréables qui flottaient dans l'air.

Cependant, malgré cette marche apaisante, son cerveau tourne à plein régime. La situation de Cassidy le préoccupe sérieusement. Après un petit moment de réflexion, il pense que le meilleur moyen de trouver une somme aussi grande serait de braquer une banque. Mais avec le cambriolage qu'ils viennent de rater, les forces de l'ordre et les gardes dans les magasins vont être renforcés.

« Et puis tout seul, je n'ai personne pour surveiller mes arrières au cas où quelque chose clocherait... », marmonne-t-il, le menton coincé entre son pouce et son index.

Il pense brièvement à demander de l'aide à ces bras cassés de Jessie et James, mais il secoue la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Ils ont encore moins d'argent qu'eux, aucun moyen qu'ils le dépannent. Et puis, sa fierté et celle de Cassidy en prendrait un coup s'il devait leur demander de l'aide. Cassidy ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir eu recourt à ces crétins. De plus, tel qu'il les connaissaient, ils n'hésiteraient pas à rappeler qu'ils l'avaient aidé à chaque fois qu'ils se croiseraient, rien que pour le plaisir de leur foutre en pleine gueule...

Ouais, non. C'était mort.

Cependant, s'il pouvait trouver un travail normal qui payait suffisamment pour récolter une partie de la somme nécessaire, cela pourrait peut-être le faire. En fait, c'était...la meilleure solution possible à l'heure actuelle, se rendit compte Butch.

Oui, cela semblait un bon plan, approuve-t-il d'un signe de tête pour lui-même.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Butch avait décidé de trouver un travail honnête dans le but de réunir l'argent nécessaire pour faire sortir Cassidy de prison.

Mais avant ça, il lui fallait un CV à présenter lors de ses entretiens d'embauche. Et le meilleur endroit pour produire et se procurer ce genre de papier était la médiathèque de la ville. C'est de cette façon que l'homme aux cheveux verts se retrouve là-bas, assis sur une chaise grinçante et les yeux rivés devant un écran d'ordinateur.

Butch se gratte la tête alors qu'il est devant une page de texte ouverte et à moitié remplie.

Il vient de renseigner ses coordonnées personnelles –qui sont évidemment fausses, a écrit ses qualités et ses compétences physiques, mais il est bloqué en ce qui concerne ses expériences professionnelles : il ne peut quand même pas mettre « Membre de la Team Rocket depuis X années » !

Accoudé sur le rebord du bureau, le menton dans sa main, il tape plusieurs fois son index sur sa joue et bourdonne, signe de son intense réflexion. Dans un soupir, une petite recherche rapide sur internet lui donne accès à quelques intitulés de job dans différents domaines. Il brode sur ce qu'il aurait pu faire dans les différentes entreprises, rajoute également quelques diplômes factices, et il tapote deux-trois loisirs à la fin de sa page.

Dans un soupir fatigué, il s'enfonce dans sa chaise et passe une main sur son visage : Il avait enfin fini. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à imprimer des exemplaires et passer à droite et à gauche pour trouver un travail.

Cependant, alors qu'il pensait obtenir un entretien d'embauche ainsi qu'un emploi rapidement, Butch constate que trouver un travail dans la région de Kalos est plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît :

Certains refusent parce qu'ils ont déjà les employés qu'il faut, d'autres disent qu'ils ne prennent plus personnes parce que leur entreprise est déjà pleine, et des responsables avouent carrément qu'il n'a pas le profil pour le poste alors qu'ils n'ont même pas jeter un œil à son CV. En voyant l'air mi-désespéré de Butch, un manager avait même plaisanté en lui disant qu'il pouvait traverser la rue pour trouver un travail à sa place s'il voulait. Butch avait voulu lui coller son poing dans la figure mais il s'était retenu parce qu'il ne voulait pas retourner au poste de police et être du mauvais côté des barreaux.

A la fin de la semaine, Butch est épuisé et s'affaisse dans la première chaise en fer d'un café qu'il croise sur sa route, jetant sa mallette pleine de CV dans la chaise à côté de lui.

Une jeune serveuse ne tarde pas à venir prendre aussitôt sa commande –un long café bien corsé, et repart à l'intérieur de la brasserie.

Jambes tendus, il trouve assez de forces pour sortir une cigarette de son paquet et l'allumer, avant de baisser paresseusement les bras, comme privé de son énergie. Qui pensait qu'il galérerait à trouver un job ? Avec les infiltrations qu'il a déjà accompli avec Cassidy pour se fondre dans la société lors des opérations de vol, cela devait être un jeu d'enfant ! Alors pourquoi est-ce autant compliqué ?

Il est tellement occupé par sa recherche de travail qu'il n'a même pas trouvé le temps d'aller rendre visite à Cassidy. Elle va lui en vouloir à mort, c'est sûr ! Cela fait une semaine qu'il arpente la moitié de la ville et personne n'a accepté de lui donner un entretien ou même de le prendre à l'essai. Il ne comprend pas, il a pourtant les aptitudes pour s'intégrer dans n'importe quel job... !

Peut-être que c'est peine perdue... ?

Butch lève les yeux vers le ciel d'un air absent tandis que la cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres molles se consume lentement. Des granulés de cendres tombent sur son écharpe et roulent sur sa veste marron mais il ne s'en soucie guère. Il marmonne à peine un merci à la serveuse lorsqu'elle dépose sa tasse de café devant lui et se replonge dans ses pensées.

Peut-être qu'il devrait repasser au plan A et cambrioler une banque... ? A ce rythme là, il n'avait plus trop rien à perdre. Il pourrait tenter sa chance dans ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, en fin de compte...

L'idée s'installe dans son esprit et commence à germer délicatement mais la voix forte d'un homme le coupe brusquement et l'oblige à reporter son attention à quelques mètres de là. Butch cligne des yeux, se redresse correctement sur sa chaise, et retire sa cigarette de la bouche.

L'inconnu –probablement un responsable, fait des gestes brusques devant un jeune homme frêle aux cheveux bruns et crie tellement fort que Butch peut entendre sa conversation d'ici. En jetant un coup d'œil à leur veste bleue, il reconnaît le logo d'une célèbre compagnie de marchandises électroménagers et high-tech.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu sais combien de Pokédollars tu viens de me faire perdre ?! Je dois tout renvoyer à la bonne société parce que tu n'as pas été fichu de vérifier les produits qu'on nous a livré ce matin ! Maintenant, je dois faire une nouvelle commande avec les bons articles ! »

Le brun se recroqueville sous les reproches de son patron. Il ose à peine lever les yeux pour croiser son regard et répond d'une petit voix tremblante.

« Pardonnez-moi chef, j'aurais du mieux faire attention sur le bon de livraison je – »

« Allez, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. », coupe l'homme, avant de le congédier d'un revers de la main. « Va te changer et déguerpit de là. Et c'est même pas la peine de penser à revenir demain parce que t'es viré. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Butch observe le garçon marmonner des paroles dans ses dents pour ensuite disparaître piteusement à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. Tandis que l'homme peste toujours en faisant les cent pas sur le trottoir, les mains sur les hanches, une idée clignote soudainement dans l'esprit du membre de la Team Rocket.

Décidé, Butch vide son café noir d'une traite, sort un billet qu'il coince sous la coupelle en porcelaine, reprend sa mallette, et commence à jogger jusqu'au gérant.

« Excusez-moi ! », hèle-t-il en levant la main.

Il s'arrête près du responsable qui vient de se retourner pour lui adresser un regard mi-interrogateur mi-hostile. Il reprend son souffle tout en continuant sur sa lancée.

« Bonsoir, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation houleuse avec votre employé et je me demandais... enfin, est-ce que par hasard, le poste qui vient de se libérer est à pourvoir ? Je suis fortement intéressé. »

L'homme aux traits tirés croise les bras sur sa large poitrine et le détaille des pieds à la tête. Butch fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas s'énerver devant lui. Pourquoi les gens font toujours ça ?!

« Vous avez un CV ? », demande-t-il d'un ton peu aimable –certainement encore fâché contre son ex-employé.

« Je – oui ! », bafouille Butch.

Ne s'attendant pas à avoir une réponse positive, il patauge maladroitement tout en ouvrant sa pochette. Il tend son CV au responsable qui le prend dans un hochement de tête.

« Très bien, monsieur... Benoît », dit l'homme après avoir zyeuter le haut de la feuille. « Revenez d'ici une heure ça sera la fin de notre service et nous pourrons parler. »

« D'accord ! Merci beaucoup, M'sieur ! »

Le gérant le salue et retourne à l'intérieur de son entrepôt. Butch, quant à lui, ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en sentant l'espoir gonfler à nouveau en lui. Enfin quelqu'un qui a accepter de le voir !

**.**

Pour passer l'heure, Butch décide de ne pas trop s'éloigner. Il fait un tour dans le quartier et entre dans les différentes boutiques pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Il s'intéresse aux vêtements typiques de la région, fait une ronde dans les grandes surfaces, et s'arrête même dans les magasins de jeux vidéos pour jouer à la console mise à disposition.

Mais pour autant, il n'oublie pas de guetter les aiguilles de sa montre de temps en temps. Ainsi, quand l'heure arrive, il quitte l'endroit dans lequel il se trouve et se dirige vers son lieu de rendez-vous. Une fois arrivé, il entre dans le magasin et se dirige à l'accueil, où une femme d'âge mûre le salue.

« Bonsoir, en quoi puis-je vous aider, monsieur ? »

« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Benoît, est-ce que je pourrais voir le gérant ? Nous nous sommes parlé tout à l'heure et il m'a dit de revenir dans une heure : c'est pour le poste qui vient de se libérer. »

« Ha, oui. Il m'en a informé. », acquiesce-t-elle. « Suivez-moi, c'est par ici. »

Elle se lève, fait le tour de son comptoir, et le fait longer le côté du magasin. Au bout d'un moment, elle pousse une porte et traverse le couloir où plusieurs bureaux sont déjà vides et éteints. Seule une pièce où des stores laissent filtrer la lumière est encore allumée. Elle toque rapidement et ouvre la porte sans attendre de réponse.

« Monsieur, le candidat qui s'appelle Benoît est là. »

L'homme aux cheveux courts et aux traits anguleux détourne la tête de son ordinateur pour leur jeter un coup d'œil et hoche la tête en faisant pivoter son siège.

« Bien. Merci Marie. » dit-il avant de croiser le regard de Butch et de désigner une place en face de lui. « Asseyez-vous. »

L'hôtesse s'éclipse en fermant la porte dans un doux cliquetis tandis que le concerné s'approche. Il s'assoie poliment sur le fauteuil, retire son bonnet à pompon qu'il pose derrière lui, et passe une main dans sa frange pour la remettre correctement.

Mains jointes sur le rebord de son bureau en bois massif, le gérant scrute les yeux bruns de Butch avec fermeté. Ce dernier commence à transpirer malgré lui sous sa veste marron et son pull beige mais ne montre pas son inconfort.

« Bon, je vous résume la situation : l'intitulé du poste pour lequel vous postulez est « agent de stock ». C'est à dire veiller à la bonne réception des marchandises lors de la livraison qui s'effectue tôt le matin, les conduire avec un véhicule à palette dans la réserve, refaire les stock dans les rayons, et étiqueter les produits lorsque cela est nécessaire. Comme vous vous en doutez certainement au vu de notre popularité, le rythme est assez soutenu. »

« Ça ne me fait pas peur du tout. », assure Butch bien qu'il soit légèrement impressionné par le regard perçant du gérant.

Il se permet de relâcher la tension se trouvant dans ses épaules et déglutit discrètement quand son interlocuteur baisse les yeux sur son CV qu'il tient entre ses doigts.

« Je vois que vous avez le permis, donc c'est un bon point pour diriger nos véhicules. »

« Oui. Je suis à l'aise pour conduire n'importe quoi. » ajoute Butch.

L'homme se permet ensuite de s'accouder sur son bureau d'un air nonchalant, le menton dans la paume. Il fredonne pour lui-même en parcourant la feuille avec attention, puis finit par parler.

« Je ne peux pas nier que votre CV est très intéressant, et que vous semblez motivé. Cependant – »

« J'vous en supplie ! », coupe-t-il brusquement. « J'ai absolument besoin de ce job ! »

Cela attise la curiosité de l'homme, qui arque un sourcil interrogateur et plisse les yeux pour le dévisager.

« Une raison particulière ? »

« Je... en fait, voilà. », capitule Butch en entremêlant ses doigts ensemble et en baissant la tête. « Ma... fiancée a eu un accident récemment et elle a besoin d'une intervention chirurgicale. Et pour payer l'opération, j'ai rapidement besoin d'argent. C'est pour cette raison que je voudrais travailler le plus vite possible. »

Le membre de la Team Rocket se félicite mentalement pour avoir trouver une excuse aussi crédible sous la pression du stress. Le responsable, lui, reste silencieux mais tapote son doigt sur le côté de sa tempe, signe qu'il réfléchissait à son histoire.

Le temps s'écoule sous un silence qui commence à s'épaissir petit à petit, et Butch ne supporte plus l'attente. La tête baissé et le dos courbé, il argumente encore, ne se souciant de passer pour un pauvre désespéré auprès de son interlocuteur.

« S'il vous plaît ! J'ai fait la moitié des magasins de la ville et aucune entreprise n'a voulu de moi ! Je peux m'adapter très vite et je ne vous décevrez pas ! Je suis certain que je peux faire un travail encore meilleure que l'employé que vous avez viré tout à l'heure ! Et puis si mon travail ne vous convient pas malgré ça, vous pourrez toujours me virer sur le champ ! »

Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, le gérant finit par céder dans un soupire gras.

« Bon, c'est d'accord. Je vous prend à l'essai trois jours. »

Comme s'il était monté sur ressort, Butch se redresse d'un coup tandis que ses deux orbes marrons tremblent légèrement. Il n'y croit pas !

« Vraiment ?! »

« Mais dans l'optique où vous réussissez, votre travail ne dura qu'un mois. Je ne sais pas si vous aurez assez pour l'opération de votre fiancée. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, ça sera déjà une bonne grosse partie d'obtenu ! », assure-t-il.

« Bon, alors à demain. 7h. », salue-t-il en lui tendant la paume.

Dans un sourire plein de gratitude, Butch se penche vers le bureau et prend sa main dans une poignée ferme.

« Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! »

« Je compte sur vous, Benoît. »

« Je ne vous décevrez pas. », affirme encore une fois Butch avant de récupérer son bonnet à pompon sur la chaise et de déguerpir.

Une fois sortit de l'entreprise, le membre d'élite de la Team Rocket ne put s'empêcher de serrer ses poings en signe de victoire. Il est excité d'avoir enfin trouvé un travail qui pourrait, en partie, sauver sa partenaire. Parce qu'en supposant qu'avec la paye et la prime de fin de contrat, il pourrait s'en sortir avec 1300 Pokédollars en poche. Il lui manquerait toujours 200 Pokédollars à compléter mais il se débrouillerait le moment venu.

Heureux, il file immédiatement voir Cassidy pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Une fois au poste de police, une fois passé l'hôtesse de l'accueil qui le salue dans un petit sourire, et une fois attablé devant la vitre transparente avec le combiné de téléphone en main, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire largement au visage contrarié de Cassidy qui se trouve de l'autre côté.

« Vu ton absence de toute la semaine, j'espère que t'as trouvé un autre moyen d'avoir l'argent de la caution. », reproche-t-elle.

« En fait, ouai. J'ai trouvé un taff ! », annonce-t-il avec enthousiasme.

« Un taff ? », répète la blonde, incrédule. « Comment ça, un taff ? »

« Oui, un travail quoi, comme citoyen normal. En tant qu'agent de stock pour une entreprise de marchandises high-tech. Ça veut dire qu'à la fin du mois, j'aurais ma paye et tu pourras être – »

« A la fin du mois ?! Attends mais t'es en train de me dire que je vais encore pourrir ici pendant deux semaines ?! T'aurais mieux fait de braquer une banque ou l'épicerie du coin ! »

« Pour me faire attraper et finir aussi derrière les barreaux ?! », riposte-t-il. « Hors de question ! »

« Rah, t'es vraiment qu'un trouillard, mon pauvre Bitch ! »

« J'voudrais bien t'y voir, madame-je-sais-tout ! », s'énerve-t-il.

« Moi je l'aurais fait à ta place ! J'aurai même pas hésité ! », clame-t-elle, un poing en l'air

« C'est ça, ouais... ! Toujours que de la gueule ! Et regarde où ça t'a mené ! », crache-t-il.

Un moment de silence passe, où Cassidy le fusille amèrement du regard tandis que Butch soupire tout en se frottant les yeux et en reprenant son calme. Il reprend le combiné du téléphone, le colle à son oreille, et parle d'une voix plus posée.

« Écoute, je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut que tu tiennes, Cass. Il reste encore un peu plus de deux semaines à endurer. Je fais de mon mieux pour te sortir de cette galère, ok ?

Alors sois patiente, s'il te plaît. »

« Si tu faisais vraiment de ton mieux, Billy, je serais déjà sortie de cette prison ! Rah j'ai jamais vu un incapable pareil... ! Tu sais quoi ? J'veux même plus te parler. », décida-t-elle d'un geste hautain de la main en détournant la tête, paupières fermées et sourcils froncés. « Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois me préparer mentalement à rester ici pour le reste de ma vie. »

Puis elle raccroche et s'en va sans un mot de plus. Les épaules de Butch s'affaissent et il reste là pendant un moment, les yeux rivés sur le combiné encore dans son poing serré.

Bon sang, et voilà que Cassidy vient de prendre la mouche en le faisant culpabiliser ! Une partie de lui est irrité que sa partenaire soit autant égoïste et ingrate alors qu'il fait un max d'effort pour elle, tandis que l'autre partie est encore plus déçue par son comportement. Il pensait qu'elle serait heureuse qu'il trouve une solution à leur problème mais visiblement, son désir de sortir le plus rapidement était plus fort et la bonne humeur de Butch, elle, était complétement ruiné...

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un agent de police vient lui taper sur l'épaule qu'il relève la tête par-dessus son épaule.

« Monsieur ? Nous allons bientôt fermer l'accès aux visiteurs. », l'informe-t-il.

Butch cligne des yeux et sa bouche s'ouvre dans un « o » silencieux. C'est vrai qu'il est venu tardivement aujourd'hui... Il se ressaisit en passant une main sur sa frange et dans ses cheveux, et raccroche enfin le téléphone sur son support à côté de la vitre.

Cassidy a péter un plomb mais ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive : il est habitué à ses humeurs changeantes. D'ici sa prochaine visite, la blonde sera calmée, aura certainement comprit s'être trop emportée, et ils reparleront comme avant.

Il soupire tout en se relevant et quitte le poste de police, le cœur lourd et l'esprit perturbé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Le lendemain à 7h, comme promis, Butch se présente auprès du gérant –qui se nomme au passage Monsieur Gaillard. Ce dernier le conduit vers les vestiaires, qui se trouvent sur l'une des ailes qui longent l'entrepôt. Là, le responsable lui désigne son propre casier et lui donne un veste bleue sas manches à enfiler par-dessus un tee-shirt gris.

Une fois changé, Butch suit son supérieur dans une autre pièce à quelques mètres de là et qui, au vu des tables accompagnées de nombreuses chaises, du frigo ainsi que de la machine à café, semble être une salle de pause. Deux personnes, qui portent également une veste bleue, tournent leur tête vers les deux arrivants.

« Les gars, voici Benoît, le nouvel agent de stock. », dit Monsieur Gaillard avant d'enchaîner. « Benoît, je vous présente Lucas et Fred, vos collègues. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, qui a arrêté de piocher dans son yaourt, s'appelle Lucas, et l'adulte barbu, qui a arrêter son café à un centimètre de ses lèvres, se nomme Fred. Butch lâche un « Enchanté » tandis qu'ils répondent par un franc « Salut ! » en levant leur main.

« Ils vont vous montrer les tâches que vous aurez à faire tout au long de la journée. N'hésitez pas à les solliciter si vous avez des questions. », continue le chef.

Butch hoche la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Bien. », conclut-il en lui tapant fermement sur l'épaule. « Je vous laisse, j'ai déjà beaucoup de travail à faire. »

Et puis il prend la poudre d'escampette. Les deux hommes finissent rapidement leur en-cas et sortent de la pièce pour le guider dans un signe de tête. Butch suit docilement ses collègues et écoute silencieusement leurs explications :

Tout d'abord, il faut vite aller au fond de la réserve pour accueillir les camions de livraisons qui déchargent les marchandises à l'arrière du magasin. Le rythme est soutenu dès le matin, mais une fois les produits vérifiés et réceptionner, Butch aura fait le plus gros. Si certains produits ne sont pas ceux voulu (parce que cela arrive malheureusement) ou qu'ils sont détériorés, ne pas hésiter à donner de la voix et exiger de nouvelles marchandises aux normes.

Ensuite, stocker les palettes dans la réserve et les ranger dans l'ordre. Chose très importante également : vérifier continuellement qu'il ait toujours un nombre suffisant de produits pour les clients. Si besoin, aller chercher les articles manquants et refaire le stock en se servant du véhicule de transport. Parfois, les prix sont parfois susceptibles de changer à cause des promotions que la société fait. Il faut donc étiqueter les réductions soit sur les languettes dans les rayons, soir directement sur les marchandises.

Pour finir, il faut savoir que des réunions se tiennent tous les mardi et vendredi matins après la réception des marchandises pour débriefer sur le travail des employés, sur les chiffres des ventes, ou encore sur des idées pour obtenir un meilleur rendement que la concurrence. En général, les journées finissent à 18h00 mais parfois, il peut y avoir des débordements et à ce moment-là, le service va jusqu'à 19h.

« Voilà, c'est à peu près tout. », résume le barbu avant de dévoiler ses dents blanches dans un sourire taquin. « Tu penses t'en sortir ? »

« Sans problème. », certifie le nouveau.

« Bien. Des questions ? »

Butch réfléchit un instant en observant distraitement la hauteur du hangar. Il finit par baisser les yeux sur eux et demande :

« Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit pour fumer ? »

« Bien sûr. » acquiesce le jeune homme en prenant à son tour le relais. « Tu peux aller devant le magasin, il y a un cendrier mis à disposition. Ou si tu veux être tranquille, tu peux aller derrière le magasin, y'a personne qui passe par là. »

Le membre de la Team Rocket aux cheveux verts le remercie d'un hochement de tête tandis qu'ils lui souhaitent tout de même bon courage pour sa première journée.

Puis ses collègues le laissent à la sortie menant aux camions de déchargements qui vrombissent déjà de l'autre côté de la porte. Prenant une bonne inspiration pour se gonfler à bloc, Butch relâche son trop-plein d'air et pousse la porte pour saluer les conducteurs qui ouvrent déjà leurs véhicules.

**.**

Les heures passent et Butch reste concentré sur ses nombreuses tâches. Il les exécutent avec beaucoup de sérieux et de concentration. Son responsable ne lui avait pas menti lorsqu'il lui avait dit que le rythme était rapide. Malgré ça, il s'efforce de faire son travail correctement. Il parle à peine aux autres collègues. Ayant leur propre travail et sachant combien les nouveaux sont toujours débordés, ces derniers ne s'en formalisent pas plus que ça.

A la fin de la journée, il est le dernier à entrer dans les vestiaires vides pour se changer. Tout ses autres collègues sont déjà partis. Pas qu'il s'en soucie, de toute manière. Il ne veut pas paraître impoli, mais moins il se liera d'amitié avec eux et moins ils viendront fouiner dans sa vie privée.

Après tout, il est simplement là pour faire correctement son travail et gagner sa paie. Il n'a pas le temps pour les copinages –choses que Cassidy aurait certainement adoré, pense Butch en troquant sa blouse bleue et son tee-shirt gris contre son pull beige, sa veste marron, son écharpe noire et son bonnet à pompon.

Il referme son casier dans un grincement métallique et sort des vestiaires en prenant soin d'éteindre la lampe derrière lui. Il se dirige ensuite vers le bureau de son responsable. Il toc en même temps qu'il ouvre la porte et passe uniquement la moitié de son corps dans l'entrebâillement.

« Bonne soirée, monsieur. », souhaite-t-il poliment.

Le gérant relève la tête des papiers qui couvrent son épais bureau, croise le regard de Butch pendant quelques secondes, puis se replonge dans ses feuilles.

« A demain, Benoît. Vous vous êtes bien débrouillé pour une première journée. », félicite-t-il en continuant d'écrire.

Le membre de la Team Rocket se retient de justesse pour ne pas s'énerver devant l'erreur de prénom que vient de faire son chef. C'est vrai qu'il a un faux prénom pour un mois, maintenant... Il allait devoir s'y habituer et ne pas piquer des criser dès qu'il entendrait son pseudonyme.

« Merci, monsieur. »

Puis il referme doucement la porte dans un cliquetis et longe l'entrepôt pour sortir par les portes d'entrée coulissantes.

Alors qu'il fait à peine un mètre en dehors du magasin, son faux prénom résonne dans l'air, l'obligeant ainsi à tourner la tête vers la voix qui venait de l'appeler. Les deux collègues qui ont été présent pour l'épauler toute la journée, Lucas et Fred, sont là. Pour ne pas paraître impoli malgré sa réserve, Butch fourre ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et s'approche d'eux.

« Mec, tu viens boire une bière avec nous ? Y'a un bar sympa dans le quartier où on va toujours avec Lucas. », demande celui avec la barbe tandis que l'autre acquiesce avant de prendre la parole : « La journée a été éprouvante, alors on va décompresser avant de rentrer chez nous. Et puis ça permettra de mieux faire connaissance ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

« Désolé. », refuse calmement Butch avant de sortir sa carte piège pour être sûr qu'ils n'insistent pas. « Je dois aller voir ma fiancée à l'hôpital. »

« Oh, tu as une fiancée ? Je ne savais pas ! », s'étonne aussitôt le jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? C'est grave ? », questionne l'adulte.

A ce moment-là, Butch dit le premier truc qui lui passe par la tête.

« Déchirure des muscles de la jambe droite. Elle doit se faire opérer bientôt. »

Presque synchrone, ses deux collègues sifflent en contractant les muscles de leur mâchoire, signe de leur empathie pour la fausse douleur que Cassidy doit endurer.

« Et elle s'appelle comment ? »

« Cass... andra. », répond Butch avant de grimacer mentalement à cause de son hésitation.

« Cassandra ? C'est joli, comme prénom. », note le barbu.

« Tu n'aurais pas une photo d'elle ? », demande celui aux cheveux noirs, curieux.

« Non, désolé. », s'excuse Butch dans un sourire contrit. « Mon portable a eu un souci technique et j'ai perdu toutes les données qui se trouvaient sur ma carte SD. »

Les mensonges coulent de source et il se félicite intérieurement. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas le nombre de photo d'eux dont son portable manque, mais s'il leur montre une photo, ils auront peut-être le malheur de reconnaître le visage de Cassidy –qui a tout de même tourné sur les chaînes d'informations pendant la première semaine suivant son arrestation. Et s'ils la reconnaissent, Butch va être bon pour toute une série des questions auxquelles il n'a aucune envie de répondre. Il a échappé aux flics et à leur interrogatoire, alors ce n'est pas pour se retrouver à en subir un par ses propres collègues.

« C'est ça, », taquine Fred dans un gentil coup sur le bras, « dis plutôt qu'elle est hyper canon et que tu ne veux pas qu'on se rince l'œil, oui ! »

Le concerné reste silencieux et heureusement pour lui, le collègue ne lui force pas la main puisque le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs prend à son tour la parole.

« Bon, ben si tu dois aller à voir ta fiancée à l'hôpital, on ne te retiens pas plus longtemps alors. »

« C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir avec nous, mais la prochaine fois peut-être ? », demande Fred avec espoir.

« On verra. », élude Butch.

« Passe une bonne soirée, Benoît. », souhaitent-ils en faisant quelques pas dans la rue. « A demain. »

Le membre de la Team Rocket hoche la tête et lève la main en guise de salutation pendant qu'ils s'éloignent et disparaissent dans la foule. Avec un soupire, il se met en marche vers le métro qui le conduit dans le quartier où se trouve le poste de police et où l'attend Cassidy...

**.**

Malgré leur dispute de la dernière fois et le fait que Butch a toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir, il continue d'aller voir Cassidy aux parloirs. En principe, il essaie d'aller la voir le plus souvent possible. Mais parfois, ses journées sont éprouvantes et il n'a pas la force de faire le chemin jusqu'au poste de police. C'est tout juste s'il arrive à l'hôtel sans s'effondrer sur le parquet de sa chambre. Alors il se rassure en se disant qu'il ira le lendemain.

Et parfois, il finit son service assez tard mais il tente quand même sa chance malgré le timing serré.

Comme ce soir-là.

La période hivernale n'aidant pas, il sort de l'entreprise alors qu'il fait nuit noire et que les rues sont bondées de monde. Il se dépêche et prend le tram pour aller plus vite -même si c'est uniquement pour deux stations. Il puise dans les dernières forces qui lui reste pour courir et arrive en trombe à la réception du poste de police. Sa grosse écharpe lui donne des bouffées de chaleur horribles, son bonnet est de travers, ses lunettes lui tombent sur le bout du nez, et il a l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, lors de ses premiers exercices à l'académie de la Team Rocket tellement il transpire. Il doit se pencher sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle mais demande tout de même, entre deux respirations saccadées, s'il peut voir sa partenaire.

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur. », s'excuse alors Jocelyne dans un regard compatissant. « Les heures de visite sont terminées. »

Butch se redresse de toute sa hauteur en inspirant profondément et replace instinctivement ses lunettes sur le pont de son nez. Il déglutit dans une grimace alors que son rythme cardiaque bat toujours dans ses tempes. Et merde, il ne l'avait pas fait à temps...

« Tant pis. », soupire-t-il grassement.

« Je suis navré », s'excuse encore la policière dans un sourire contrit. « Si vous étiez arrivé une demi-heure plus tôt, vous auriez été en mesure de la voir... »

« Ça ira. Merci quand même. », assure-t-il d'une voix fatigué.

Il ré-ajuste correctement son bonnet sur son crâne et sort du bâtiment dans une marche beaucoup plus engourdie qu'à l'arrivée. Et, comme lors de sa première venue, Butch prend une cigarette à l'intérieur de son paquet et l'allume dès qu'elle est coincée entre ses lèvres. Il prend une bouffée de nicotine et sent son cerveau s'alléger instantanément.

Le retour à son hôtel est lent, et il n'a même pas la force de s'arrêter par le salon pour y manger son repas du soir : il décide de se faire livrer dans la chambre. Il n'a même pas le courage d'aller à la douche en attendant. Il retire simplement ses vêtements d'hiver – veste, écharpe, bonnet, chaussures ainsi que ses lunettes carrées, et les jette sur la place vide de son lit double.

Après avoir mangé, il tombe dans un coma alimentaire et s'endort jusqu'au lendemain matin, encore partiellement habillé.

**.**

Lors d'une autre visite, Butch attend patiemment devant la vitre. Les minutes s'écoulent doucement, comme en atteste l'aiguille tremblante dans le cardant de l'horloge murale. Il tapote ses doigts sur le rebord de la table mais pas la moindre chevelure blonde ni la moindre paire d'yeux violets ne passent les portes qui mènent aux cellules.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? », s'irrite l'homme aux cheveux verts, sourcils froncés.

Au bout de dix minutes d'attente où Butch commence à s'assécher sur sa chaise, un garde s'approche enfin de lui.

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes là pour Madame Cassidy ? », s'assure-il.

« Oui ? Un problème ? », questionne-t-il en se levant aussitôt de sa chaise.

« Je viens vous informer qu'elle ne souhaite pas vous parler. »

« Que – elle vous a dit pourquoi ? », demande-t-il en clignant des yeux, abasourdi.

« Elle nous a dit que tant que vous n'avez pas l'argent pour payer sa caution, elle ne désirait plus vous voir. Je suis navré. »

Les bras ballants, Butch est bouche bée. Cependant, il se ressaisit rapidement : il passe ses mains sur son visage et remonte jusque dans ses cheveux, non sans lâcher un profond soupir. Bon sang, Cassidy est impitoyable : elle lui en fait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs... Il croise les deux orbes marrons du garde et lui adresse un petit sourire résigné.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je repasserais. Merci quand même. »

« Bonne journée, Monsieur. »

« A vous aussi. », répond-t-il automatiquement.

Puis Butch quitte le poste de police en silence. Dans l'espoir d'éclaircir son esprit, il prend une cigarette entre ses dents et l'allume aussi sec. Une fois le tabac aspiré, il prend sa cigarette entre deux doigts et souffle un nuage de fumée dans l'air. La phrase du policier lui revient en tête et il ne peut s'empêcher de claquer sa langue au palais.

« Bordel. », jure-t-il, un pli entre ses sourcils. « Elle est vraiment sérieuse... ? »

**.**

Malgré l'ultimatum qu'elle lui a posé, les jours se succèdent avec une routine bien huilée.

Butch fait toujours très bien son travail : il se surprend même à apprécier conduire les véhicules pour déplacer les nombreuses palettes de marchandises, à s'imposer lorsque les livreurs camion lui livrent des produits en mauvais état, ou encore à remplacer les étiquettes des produits lorsque ceux-ci doivent être vendus le plus vite possible.

Certains jours passent plus rapidement et intensément que d'autres, avec la fatigue qui les accompagne. Mais peu importe si la journée est épuisante ou non, à chaque fin de service, ses collègues l'invitent à aller prendre une bière dans un bar à proximité. Et à chaque fin de service, Butch refuse leur proposition parce qu'il doit aller « voir sa fiancée à l'hôpital pour soutenir dans cette dure épreuve ».

A ce stade-ci, il essaie plus de se convaincre lui-même qu'il fait la bonne chose. Pourtant, quand il attend que Cassidy montre le bout de son nez et qu'il est évident qu'elle ne viendra pas au bout d'une heure de retard, ses épaules tombent de défaite pour la énième fois.

Là, assis sur la chaise devant la vitre transparente avec le vide en face de lui, les yeux rivés sur les aiguilles de l'horloge accrochées au mur, Butch pense distraitement qu'il aurait bien besoin d'une bière.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

A la fin d'une de ses journées qui a duré plus longtemps que prévue, alors que Butch se trouvait dans le local pour ranger quelques affaires dans un carton, le responsable vient le voir en passant la moitié de son corps dans l'encadrement de porte d'un air pressé.

« Benoît, je suis obligé de partir plus tôt aujourd'hui. Tu peux t'occuper de faire un tour dans les rayons pour vérifier si tout est ok ? Les portes avant sont déjà fermées et les lumières de l'entrepôt sont toutes éteintes. », explique-t-il en pointant l'arrière du pouce.

« Oui, pas de soucis. », accepte Butch.

« Super, merci. Tu fermera la porte arrière quand tu sors. Tiens, je te laisse les clés. »

Il accepte le trousseau de clé dans un tintement métallique puis regarde le gérant s'éclipser aussi rapidement qu'il est apparu. Le membre de la Team Rocket range ses clés dans la poche arrière de son jean, empoigne une lampe torche mise à disposition, et quitte le local pour faire sa ronde.

Il passe tranquillement dans les rayons et tout se passe pour le mieux : rien n'est à déplorer.

Malheureusement pour lui, il a parlé trop vite puisque des bruits métalliques se font soudainement entendre, suivit de plusieurs chuchotements étouffés. Son responsable est parti depuis un quart d'heure maintenant. Alors, à moins que ce dernier ne soit revenu pour chercher des affaires qu'il aurait pu oublier, Butch est le seul ici.

Son cerveau tourne rapidement et il en conclut que des voleurs se sont introduits dans l'entrepôt pour en dérober les produits. Il éteint discrètement sa lampe de poche et marche à pas de loup pour se rapprocher du rayon dans lequel les cambrioleurs se trouvent. Une fois au coin du rayon, il s'arrête pour jeter un coup d'œil dans l'allée et voit des silhouettes sombres remuer dans la pénombre à deux mètres de lui, confirmant ainsi ses soupçons.

Il compte mentalement jusqu'à trois et, d'un bond, il sort de sa cachette et dégaine son arme.

Les voleurs sursautent au moment où il pointe la lumière de sa lampe torche vers eux. Mais ce à quoi il ne s'attend pas, c'est de tomber nez à nez avec les visages effarés de ces crétins de Jessie, James et Miaouss.

« Vous ! », accuse-t-il une fois la surprise passé.

« Bœuf ?! », s'exclament le trio.

« Mon nom c'est Butch ! Vous le faites exprès, c'est pas possible ! », s'exaspère-t-il. « Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce vous fichez ici, les loosers ? Vous êtes là pour voler les marchandises du magasin, c'est ça ? »

« Mais c'est qu'il comprend vite, », se moque Jessie dans un ricanement avant de le pointer du doigt. « La vrai question, c'est qu'est-ce que _toi_, tu fais là ? »

« Ça y est, le Boss t'as viré de la Team Rocket ? », jubile immédiatement Miaouss.

« C'est pour ça que tu travailles ici ? », demande James.

« Tiens, d'ailleurs où est cette peste de Cassidy ? », ajoute Jessie avec curiosité en regardant les alentours, les mains sur les hanches. « Ça m'étonne de ne pas l'avoir déjà croisé... »

« Ça ne vous regarde pas. Dégagez. », rétorque-t-il sur un ton froid.

« Oh ? J'ai touché quelque chose, on dirait. », renchérit-t-elle dans un sourire fier.

« C'est vrai que sa réaction est plus hostile que d'habitude. », remarque James.

« Crache le morceau ! », ordonne Miaouss en le pointant de la griffe.

Butch reste silencieux et leur jette une œillade incertaine. Il finit par soupirer et baisse légèrement la lumière de sa lampe de poche vers le sol.

« Suivez-moi. », intime-t-il dans un mouvement de tête.

Après s'être consulté d'un regard intrigué, ils le suivent le long du rayon dans lequel ils se trouvent mais ne pipe pas un mot. En entendant un bruit derrière lui, Butch réagit aussitôt.

« Et bas les pattes ! », ordonne-t-il en se retournant brusquement pour les éclairer.

Les trois se figent avant de ricaner d'un air penaud pendant qu'ils reposent doucement les produits qu'ils avaient déjà en main. Un autre soupire éreinté quitte ses lèvres. Il fait une halte rapide dans les vestiaires pour se changer, puis rejoint la sortie de secours qui se trouve à l'arrière de l'entrepôt.

Il referme la porte de la réserve après que tout le monde soit dehors et s'allume une cigarette sous les regards inquisiteurs du trio. Après avoir soufflé un nuage de fumée en direction du ciel, il leur explique la situation : Leur mission en ville. Leur cambriolage au musée d'Illumis qui a foiré au dernier moment. Leur fuite. L'arrestation de Cassidy. Et la caution qu'il doit payer pour la sortir de prison.

Jessie est la première à rigoler tout en croisant les bras, heureuse que sa rivale soit derrière les barreaux, tandis que Miaouss prend à son tour la parole.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé le Boss directement pour qu'il te donne l'argent dont tu as besoin ? », demande-t-il sur un ton évident, ce qui irrite Butch.

« C'est la première chose que j'ai fait, figure-toi ! », rétorque-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais le Boss a refusé, c'est ça ? », devine James.

« Oui. », admet l'homme au cheveux verts. « C'est pour ça que je fais ce job. Il faut que je réunisse 1500 Pokédollars au plus vite. »

Un court silence passe entre le groupe, pendant lequel Butch en profite pour faire tomber la cendre de sa cigarette en tapant doucement dessus. La voix pleine de questions du félin attire son attention et l'oblige à relever la tête.

« Mais pourquoi tu n'as tout simplement été braqué une banque ? Ou le magasin du coin ? Ça aurait été plus simple... », lâche le sac-à-puces tandis que les deux autres membres approuvent dans un hochement de tête.

« Cassidy me l'a également reproché mais avec les nombreux vols qui sont arrivés dans toute la ville en plus du nôtre, ils ont énormément renforcés leur surveillances. Et j'ai pas envie de me faire choper aussi. »

« Mmh, c'est compréhensible », bourdonne James, le menton contre son poing.

« Et puis à deux, ça aurait été facile de cambrioler une banque mais tout seul, les chances de me faire attraper sont hyper élevées. »

« Pourtant, pour un membre « d'élite » de la Team Rocket, tu devrais être capable d'assumer une action de ce genre tout seul, non ? », provoque Jessie d'un regard hautain.

Butch la fusille du regard et ne répond pas à son venin gratuit. Il préfère détourner les yeux pour aspirer une gorgée de nicotine et se passer une main dans les cheveux.

« Et comment Cassidy prend la situation ? », veut savoir Miaouss.

« A ton avis, crétin ?! Elle le prend mal, évidemment ! », râle-t-il du tac-o-tac, avant d'expirer un autre nuage de fumée. « Et je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure quand elle sortira, parce que j'aurais mis trop de temps à réunir la thune ! »

« Mais pourtant, tu as un travail à présent. Donc elle devra obligatoirement attendre la fin du mois pour être libre. », raisonne James.

« Et encore, elle ne sait pas que, même en ayant ma paie, il me manquera 200 Pokédollars... », s'agace-t-il.« Donc elle devra attendre un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Et vous savez bien à quel point Cassidy est impatiente et exigeante, impossible de la raisonner. »

« Ha ! Elle fera moins la maligne après ça ! », se moque Jessie.

Ne voulant pas marcher sur le terrain explosif qu'est la rivalité Jessie-Cassidy, Butch préfère couper court au sujet. Il ferme les paupières, coince sa cigarette dans le coin de sa bouche, et range ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

« Bref, si vous voulez voler des produits high-tech, je vous conseille d'aller dans une autre société. »

« Aww allez, tu peux bien faire ça pour tes chers collègues de la Team Rocket, non ? », demande aimablement James avec une gueule d'ange, les mains jointes d'espoir.

« Et puis quoi encore ? Nan mais vous rêvez, là ! », grommelle Butch en pinçant les lèvres pour maintenir sa clope au bec.

Pendant que James fait la moue dans un « Oh » déçu, Jessie tchip en bougeant son poids sur une de ses hanches mais ne commente pas plus que ça.

« Radin... », marmonne finalement le félin dans ses babines avant de détourner innocemment la tête comme s'il ne venait pas de l'insulter.

« Hé ! », réprimande Butch en retirant sa cigarette de sa bouche, contrarié. « J'vais pas risquer de me faire virer juste parce que vous voulez voler des marchandises électroménager et high-tech ! Et puis pour en faire quoi, d'ailleurs ? Les revendre à la sauvette au moindre prix ? »

« S'il te plaît ! », ricane alors Jessie d'un air condescendant. « Nous valons mieux que ça, quand même. »

« Ouais ! », poursuit Miaouss en levant la patte. « On va s'en servir pour en faire un méga super robot ! »

« Avec des machines à laver et des télés ? », demande-t-il en plissant les yeux d'un air septique pendant qu'il tire une bouffée de nicotine.

« Tu serais surpris par ce qu'on peut faire avec ce genre d'engins. », déclare fièrement le félin en bombant le torse.

« C'est vrai qu'à la base, les pièces détachées de nos robots n'ont peut-être rien en commun mais une fois que nous avons fini de les construire, ils ont vraiment de la gueule. », approuve James en opinant du chef.

« Et vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous n'avez toujours pas capturé le Pikachu du morveux, dans ce cas ? », lance Butch en soufflant un autre nuage de fumée.

« Certes ! », admet Jessie dans un petit sourire narquois, les mains sur les hanches et les paupières fermées. « Mais cette fois, c'est la bonne ! », assure-t-elle d'une voix confiante.

« Oui ! Nous allons réussir ! », clame James en serrant le poing, déterminé.

« Et à nous la promotion et les vacances de rêves ! », finit Miaouss qui a déjà des étoiles dans les yeux.

Butch secoue la tête devant l'absurdité de leur idée. Leur ténacité fait vraiment peine à voir.

« C'est ridicule. », soupire-t-il en lâchant son mégot par-terre pour l'écraser avec la pointe de sa chaussure. « Allez voler les gazinières de la concurrence, plutôt. J'ai entendu mon responsable pester parce qu'ils faisaient plus de vente que nous. Ça nous arrangeraient. »

« Allez Brunch, », insiste James. « Il doit bien y avoir des produits dont le stock ne s'écoule pas du tout ! »

« Non ! Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ? », s'agace l'homme aux cheveux verts. « Et je vous ai déjà dit cent fois que mon nom, c'est Butch... ! »

« De toute façon, si tu ne nous donne pas quelque chose, on reviendra en plein milieu de la nuit, quand il n'y aura vraiment plus personne, et ce ne sera pas qu'un misérable lot de clé USB qui auront disparu, tu peux m'croire. », menace Jessie sur un ton léger.

« T'as pas le choix alors fais ce qu'on te dit, mon grand ! », ordonne finalement Miaouss.

Butch est prêt à se moquer de leur piètre chantage, bouche ouverte, mais se ravise et pince les lèvres pour réfléchir :

Peut-être vaut-il mieux leur donner un os à grignoter afin de se débarrasser d'eux ? Pas que cette bande de minables ne lui fasse peur, non, mais si les choses tournent vraiment mal et qu'une enquête est ouverte, cela risque de sentir le roussi pour lui. Tous ces efforts voleront en éclats et il se retrouvera à la case prison sans passer par la case départ. Et puis, dans l'optique où même si quelqu'un s'en rendrait compte, il pourra toujours trouver une excuse en béton et couvrir la disparition de ces vieilles pièces.

« Bon, très bien. Vous avez gagné. », capitule Butch. « Je vais voir ce que je peux vous trouver. »

Puis il leur tourne le dos et ouvre la porte de l'entrepôt dans un grincement métallique. Lorsque les trois voleurs lui proposent nonchalamment de l'accompagner sur ton mielleux, il ne leur répond pas et leur claque la porte au nez. Le trio est malin mais Butch ne va pas se laisser tromper par leur faux semblants. Après tout, lui aussi connaît les combines pour attendrir ses interlocuteurs.

Il marche rapidement en faisant de grandes enjambées. Il a une petite idée de ce qu'il va leur donner, et se dirige immédiatement près des grands paniers en fer pour y prendre ce dont il a besoin. Une fois les articles en mains, il ne tarde pas à revenir. Il pousse la porte avec ses reins et leur colle les paquets dans les bras une fois retourné.

« Tenez. Ce sont des câbles électroniques universel. Maintenant barrez-vous d'ici. », impose-t-il fermement.

James est le seul à le remercier et à lui souhaiter bon courage pour son travail, tandis que ses deux compères commencent déjà à partir.

« Oh, et tu n'oublieras de passer le bonjour à cette chèère Cassidy de notre part. », lance Jessie sur un ton suffisant, un sourire en coin. « J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop horrifiée de découvrir encore plus de rides sur son pauvre visage quand elle sortira. Tu comprends, un mois en prison, ça laisse des traces... »

« Ah, parce que tu parles en connaissance de cause ? », rétorque illico Butch en haussant la voix.

« Répète un peu, _Brutus_ ?! », crache-t-elle en appuyant intentionnellement sur un faux prénom pour le provoquer.

« En même temps, tu l'as cherché, Jessie. », renchérit tranquillement Miaouss

« C'est vrai qu'elle était facile, celle-là. », continue James lorsqu'il arrive près d'eux.

« Pardon ?! Parce que vous êtes du côté de cette mégère de Cassidy, c'est ça ?! Bande de traîtres ! », s'exclame la chef du trio en faisant des grands gestes.

Butch les regardent se chamailler pendant qu'ils s'éloignent. Il soupire d'épuisement en pinçant l'arête du nez, paupières closes. Il est vraiment temps qu'il rentre à l'hôtel pour avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil...

**.**

Une nouvelle fin de journée pèse sur les épaules de Butch et de ses collègues lorsqu'ils sortent de l'entreprise et s'arrêtent sur le trottoir. Le barbu se tourne vers le membre de la Team Rocket et ouvre la bouche pour le questionner.

« Alors Benoît ? Partant pour une petite bière cette fois ? »

« T'as oublié ? Il va voir sa fiancé à l'hôpital, il n'a pas le temps de venir prendre une bière avec nous. », rétorque le plus jeune en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Oh, c'est vrai. », répond Fred en se tapant le front avec sa paume. « J'oublie toujours. Désolé. »

« Non, ça va. » marmonne Butch en balançant son poids d'un pied à l'autre.

« Quand même... » lâche pensivement le barbu en se frottant la barbe. « T'as du courage pour aller à la voir tous les soirs. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai. Franchement, respect mec. »

Puis les deux hommes ne s'attardent pas plus longtemps et le quitte en le saluant. Butch les regarde doucement s'éloigner dans une discussion pleine d'enthousiasme et de rires. C'est à ce moment-là que les points négatifs de sa situation le frappent comme une tonne de briques :

Cassidy n'en a rien à faire de ses efforts pour réunir de l'argent et la sortir de prison. Elle se fiche complétement qu'il soit épuisé chaque soir et qu'il redouble d'efforts pour pouvoir gagner l'argent de sa liberté. Elle se fiche qu'il gâche ces soirées au poste de police. Elle se fiche qu'il attende comme un con aux parloirs alors qu'elle doit être tranquillement allongée sur le lit de sa cellule. Elle se fiche qu'il refuse constamment les invitations de ses collègues pour se détendre avec eux de leur dure journée. Elle se fiche complétement de tout ça et pour Butch, qui endure ces choses pendant plus de deux semaines déjà, ce n'est plus supportable.

« Qu'elle aille se faire foutre », marmonne-t-il dans ses dents avant de courir après ses collègues en les appelant. « Eh ! Attendez ! Je vous accompagne, finalement ! »

Les deux hommes stoppent leur marche pour se retourner vers lui.

« T'es sûr ? », demande Lucas en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je sais qu'on est chiant à te demander H24 mais on ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. », rajoute Fred.

« Oui, on comprend. »

« Ça ira. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien que je perde une heure à l'attendre si elle est déterminé à ne pas me voir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'accepterait pas mes visites jusqu'à l'opération... », avoue-t-il.

« Oh merde... Ça doit être encore plus dur. », compatit Fred.

« Et puis, c'est pas comme si elle pouvait s'en aller... », rajoute Butch en haussant les épaules.

Sa phrase fait rire un de ses collègues, qui entoure ses épaules d'un bras pour l'inviter dans leur marche. Ils avancent durant plusieurs minutes et s'arrêtent dans un bar où les conversations vont bons trains et où l'ambiance y est instantanément chaleureuse.

Attablés chacun devant une bière, ils jettent un coup d'œil à la télé qui diffuse les informations juste au-dessus du comptoir à un mètre d'eux, où l'on peut notamment y voir la présentatrice parler avec des images de plusieurs membres orangés de la Team Flare en fond.

Ses collègues commencent à parler du sujet tandis que Butch écoute d'une oreille distraite en sirotant sa boisson de temps en temps. Il avait entendu parler de l'organisation maléfique de cette région par le Boss : La Team Flare avait pour but de rendre le monde « beau » en le détruisant tout ce qui le dégrade à leur yeux, y compris les humains. Leur chef, Lysandre, avait voulu détruire le monde et avait mit la ville d'Illumis s'en dessus-dessous. Les quartiers ressemblaient à un endroit digne de l'apocalypse mais heureusement, les nombreux champions et les dresseurs présent sur place avaient réussi à déjouer ses plans et ce n'était à présent qu'un lointain souvenir pour les habitants de la capitale.

« Tiens, ça me fait penser que t'es pas d'ici toi, pas vrai ? », lance soudainement Lucas, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. « Tu ne dois certainement pas connaître la Team Flare. »

« T'es de quel région ? », renchérit Fred, le barbu. « On ne sait même pas ! »

« Euh », hésite bêtement Butch en clignant des yeux, pris au dépourvu. « Kanto. Mais j'avais entendu parler de la Team Flare à cause du terrible événement qui s'était produit. »

« Wow ! Nos informations ont même atteints Kanto ? C'est énorme ! »

« En même temps, y'avait de quoi ! », enchaîne son compère. « D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire que vous avez aussi une bande de malfrats dans votre région. Comment ils s'appellent déjà... ? »

La bouche de Butch se retrouve soudainement asséchée quant à la tournure de la conversation.

« La Team Loket, non ? »

« C'est pas la Team Market, plutôt ? », hasarde à son tour Lucas.

Le concerné doit prendre une lampée de bière pour s'humidifier la trachée, puis se racle la gorge avant de répondre d'une voix mesurée.

« C'est la Team Rocket. »

« Ha oui, voilà ! », s'exclame le barbu en claquant des doigts.

Mais quand ses collègues continuent de parler de la Team Rocket au même rythme que leur verres d'alcool descendent, l'homme aux cheveux verts se sent mal à l'aise et ne peut s'empêcher de bouger inconfortablement sur son siège.

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, eux voleraient des Pokémons –sauvages ou appartenant à des dresseurs– pour leur propre profit. » rapporte le jeune homme, le poing contre son menton, avant de couler une œillade vers son voisin. « Tu confirmes, Benoît ? »

Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, Butch hoche simplement la tête. Ses doigts battent anxieusement un rythme quelconque contre son verre au fur et à mesure que les paroles envers la Team Rocket fusent.

« Que des connards. », insulte le barbu en secouant la tête de défaite.

« Je crois même qu'ils maltraitent les Pokémons. Ils auraient tué la mère d'un bébé Osselait de sang froid il y a longtemps. » continue Lucas. « J'ai lu ça dans un vieille article de presse de mon père. »

« Que des connards, j'te dis ! », clame-t-il, le poing levé.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux courts tourne à nouveau sa tête vers Butch d'un œil curieux.

« Dis, toi qui est de la région Kanto, t'aurais pas une autre anecdote sur ces raclures ? »

Le concerné réfléchit dans un « euh... » tandis que sa jambe tremble déjà sous la table et que ses collègues prennent une gorgée de bière en attendant son histoire. Il bouge à nouveau inconfortablement sur son siège et se creuse la cervelle pour trouver quelque chose de croustillant à raconter. En attendant un dresseur clamer que son Pokémon est le plus puissant au milieu du brouhaha environnant, Butch se souvient alors de quelque chose.

« Y'a des rumeurs qui courraient sur un Pokémon génétiquement créer par leur soin à partir de l'ADN d'un Pokémon rare. Une sorte de clone surpuissant qu'ils ont mis en esclavage pour booster leur profits. »

« Ils ont même été jusque là ?! Mais c'est horrible ! », s'indigne Lucas.

« Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Ces sales types méritent de crever ! Tous autant qu'ils sont ! », s'emporte alors le barbu en levant sa choppe de bière comme si c'était une épée.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi mec, mais calme-toi un peu sinon on va se faire virer. », intime l'autre en faisant un geste avec ses paumes pour que son collègue baisse d'un ton.

« Tu vas voir si jamais j'en croise un... ! Je peux te dire que j'aurais une bonne occasion de me servir de mon fusil que je garde chez moi en cas d'urgence... ! », siffle Fred d'une voix acerbe en resserrant sa prise sur son verre.

Frissonnant, Butch déglutit instinctivement et prend une inspiration discrète pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs. Tout va bien. Il n'est pas repéré. Ils ne font que parler. Ils ne peuvent pas se douter qu'ils sont en présence d'un fameux membre de l'organisation qu'ils sont en train de dénigrer. Tout va bien.

Son jeune voisin lui donne soudainement un coup de coude dans un « hé », ce qui l'oblige à tourner la tête pour croiser son regard encourageant.

« Oui. Oui, je suis d'accord avec vous, les gars. », acquiesce-t-il en redescendant sur Terre. « C'est dégueulasse ce qu'ils font. »

Les mots qui sortent de sa bouche sonnent terriblement faux à ses oreilles, et Butch fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas grimacer de dégoût devant ses collègues pour avoir dénigrer sa propre partie.

« Allez, assez parlé de ces connards. Ils ne méritent même pas qu'on discute d'eux. Qui a lancer le sujet, d'ailleurs ? », râle le barbu qui commence déjà à être éméché.

« Euh, toi. », accuse alors Lucas en ricanant, avant de se tourner vers son voisin. « Au fait Benoît, je me demandais : pourquoi t'es venu à Kalos si t'es de Kanto ? Tu voulais déménager et vivre dans notre belle ville lumière où la vie ne s'arrête jamais ? », demande-t-il en ouvrant son bras dans un grand arc de cercle pour souligner ses dires.

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui. », répond évasivement le concerné. « J'avais envie de changer d'air. »

« Je te comprend. », enchaîne Fred. « Moi c'est pareil. Avant, j'habitais à Roman-sous-bois. Mais le village, déjà calme à la base, devenait petit à petit désert. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su qu'une ville plein de bruit et de monde me tentait bien. », raconte-t-il avant de se lancer dans une anecdote rocambolesque.

C'est peut-être l'ambiance bon enfant qui a reprit ses aises, les rires chaleureux qui se dégagent de l'endroit, ou bien la bière qui semble faire son effet, mais Butch sent un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres. Même si ses collègues ont fortement critiqué la Team Rocket et qu'il aurait voulu défendre sa patrie, là, tout de suite, il éprouve un sentiment de sympathie envers eux.

Et à cet instant, il trouve que c'est dégueulasse de penser ça mais depuis le moment où Cassidy est derrière les barreaux, il ne regrette pas du tout sa situation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Vendredi soir. 18h. Fin du mois.

Butch a fini sa journée de travail et se dirige vers les vestiaires pour faire ses adieux à ses collègues –qui le salue de plusieurs bonnes tapes sur l'épaule et d'autres paroles d'encouragements pour la suite. Une fois sa blouse bleue et son tee-shirt gris troqués contre ses vêtements, il se retrouve ensuite assis en face du bureau du gérant, les doigts emmêles et les avant-bras sur ses cuisses. Monsieur Gaillard lui sourit brièvement pendant qu'il tasse une pile de feuille.

« Votre dernière journée s'est bien passé, Benoît ? », veut-il savoir en inscrivant quelque chose sur un papier.

« Oui, M'sieur. »

« Bien. », dit-il en hochant la tête, avant de donner le dossier à Butch. « Tenez, voici votre contrat et vos documents relatifs à l'entreprise. Pouvez-vous signer ici, ici et là ? »

Le membre de la Team Rocket se penche pour prendre le stylo qu'il lui tend et griffonne une fausse signature aux endroits désignés. Il le remercie ensuite en récupérant ses papiers, puis alors que son chef pivote de moitié sur son fauteuil roulant, il s'arrête net et dévisage Butch de ses deux orbes noires et perçantes.

« Vous ne m'aviez pas donné de RIB pour que je vous fasse le virement de votre paie sur votre compte, je me trompe... ? », doute-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Immobile, le concerné a soudainement un temps de pause. Il cligne des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits et baisse les épaules en signe de culpabilité. Merde, il n'avait même plus pensé à ce détail... ! D'habitude, les petits boulots qu'il obtenait avec Cassidy étaient payés en cash, donc le duo n'avaient pas besoin de présenter leur numéros de compte. Surtout que ce n'était pas des aussi grosses sommes qu'ici.

« Non, je... je suis désolé, », bredouille-t-il en serrant les poings de frustration. « je n'ai pas le papier sur moi, je peux – »

« Ça ira. Ce n'est pas grave. », rassure Monsieur Gaillard avant de se pencher sur le côté pour tirer l'un des tiroirs de son bureau massif. « D'habitude, je ne fais pas ça mais je vais vous donner votre salaire en liquide. »

Et puis, alors que Butch cligne des yeux pour assimiler ce que son responsable vient de dire, ce dernier sort une enveloppe bombée qu'il dépose lourdement sur le bord de son bureau, bras tendu devant lui.

« Tenez. », lâche-t-il nonchalamment en repoussant ensuite son tiroir dans un grincement métallique.

Butch récupère délicatement le paquet –qu'il entrouvre précautionneusement pour y voir une importante liasse de billets, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Eh bien, il faut croire que les grosses somme d'argent qui se baladent librement dans vos tiroirs lorsque vous êtes chef d'une entreprise populaire n'est pas un problème...

Maintenant qu'il y pense, le Boss doit sans doute faire pareil dans certaines situations, pense distraitement le membre de la Team Rocket en rangeant le paquet dans la poche intérieure de sa veste marron.

« Merci, Monsieur Gaillard. C'est très gentil à vous. », dit Butch dans une humble courbette.

« Vous l'avez mérité, Benoît. Vous avez fait du bon travail durant le temps où vous étiez là. », le complimente-t-il. « D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, vous ne voulez pas rester encore un peu ? Je peux vous prolonger de plusieurs mois. Ça serait dommage de perdre un bon élément comme vous. »

« Je suis désolé. », refuse calmement son employé. « Je suis attendu ailleurs, sans compter que je dois également m'occuper de ma fiancée. Une fois rétablie, nous allons rentrer chez nous, à Kanto. »

« Vous étiez venu pour des vacances, c'est ça ? », demande le gérant en se calant au fond de son siège.

« C'est ça. », ment Butch d'un signe de tête.

« Ha ~ Quoi de mieux que notre belle ville romantique pour passer son séjour en amoureux, hein ? », plaisante-t-il en s'accoudant ensuite au bras de son fauteuil.

Butch ne sait pas trop quoi répondre et sourit maladroitement. Le responsable reprend ensuite la parole, paupières fermées.

« Mais je comprend tout à fait que vous veuillez rentrez chez vous après cet incident. Ceci dit, j'espère que vous pourrez profiter un peu du tourisme malgré tout. »

« Nous verrons. », élude le membre de la Team Rocket aux cheveux verts.

« Bien. », conclut Monsieur Gaillard avant de se lever pour tendre la paume au-dessus de son bureau plein de paperasse. « Si un jour vous repassez dans la région de Kalos, vous pouvez toujours venir nous rendre visite, Benoît. »

« J'y penserais. » répond-t-il en se levant à son tour pour serrer fermement sa poignée de main.

**.**

Une fois sorti de l'entreprise, Butch pioche aveuglément dans son paquet de cigarette pour en prendre une et l'allumer dès qu'elle est coincé entre ses lèvres. Il souffle pour évacuer un nuage de fumée dans l'air en même temps que ses épaules se relâchent d'un poids invisible qui l'assommait. C'est bientôt fini, se rassure le membre de la Team Rocket après avoir compter discrètement son argent qui s'élève, comme il l'a prédit, à 1300 Pokédollars.

Il marche tranquillement vers le métro qui le conduit vers le poste de police pour aller voir Cassidy. Les wagons sont toujours autant bondés mais cela ne le dérange pas. Il commence à voir le bout du tunnel et espère que cette annonce fera plaisir à sa partenaire. Deux stations et quelques minutes de marches plus tard, il pousse, pour la énième fois, les portes vitrés du commissariat. Il attend dans la file et s'approche de l'accueil lorsque c'est à son tour.

La policière le reconnaît aussitôt et lui sourit gentiment.

« Bonjour, je viens voir Cassidy. », annonce-t-il.

« Bien sûr, un instant. », répond-t-elle en tendant le bras derrière son comptoir pour y décrocher le téléphone et appuyer sur une des touches de l'appareil.

« Dites-lui que c'est important. », précise Butch en s'élevant instinctivement sur la pointe des pieds, comme si cela pouvait avoir un quelconque effet.

Dès que Jocelyne a approuvé sa demande dans un hochement de tête et qu'elle a raccroché, c'est un autre agent qui arrive pour le guider vers la salle des visites.

Une fois installé à un des postes et accoudé sur le rebord en bois, le poing contre le menton, Butch guette la porte menant aux cellules. Elle s'ouvre sur plusieurs détenus mais la blonde n'est pas parmi les eux.

Une minute passe.

Puis deux.

Quand la troisième minute s'écoule, Butch craint de devoir attendre encore une fois pendant des heures avant d'être congédier par les agents de police surveillants la pièce. Sa jambe droite tremble tandis qu'il se triture la lèvre inférieure à l'aide de son pouce.

Cassidy daigne enfin montrer le bout de son nez cinq minutes plus tard, et le membre de la Team Rocket aux cheveux verts ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un discret soupir de soulagement. Il a vraiment cru qu'elle n'allait pas venir. Peut-être a-t-elle calculé les jours et, maintenant qu'elle sait qu'ils sont à la fin du mois, elle pense que Butch a reçu sa paie et qu'il va enfin la sortir de prison... ?

Elle prend son temps pour tirer sa chaise et s'asseoir dessus, comme si cela lui coûtait toute l'énergie du monde de le faire –ou bien elle faisait exprès de le faire patienter pour lui taper sur les nerfs. Butch s'agace de voir que cela fonctionne et il resserre légèrement sa prise sur le combiné qu'il tient déjà dans son poing. Une fois le fessier princier de madame assis, elle décroche le téléphone du mur juste à côté d'elle, le porte à son oreille, et lui jette un regard morne. Ses yeux sont aussi perçants que violets, et s'il n'était pas autant habitué à eux, il serait cloué sur place par l'aura qu'elle dégage.

Cependant, alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour lui expliquer le léger souci qu'il rencontre malgré l'obtention de son salaire, Cassidy parle la première.

« Alors ? T'as le fric ? », questionne-t-elle sèchement.

« En partie », répond-t-il prudemment, les lèvres pincées.

« En partie ? C'est-à-dire ? »

« …Il me manque 200. », admet-il calmement avant de paniquer. « Non, raccroche pas ! »

Alors qu'elle allait mettre fin à leur conversation, Cassidy cesse tout mouvement et lui jette une œillade. Elle ramène le téléphone contre son oreille et Butch soupire de soulagement.

« Et comment tu vas faire pour obtenir ce qu'il te manque ? », veut savoir la blonde.

« Je... je sais pas. », avoue-t-il alors qu'elle prend aussitôt une profonde inspiration par le nez.

« Botch, Botch, Botch... », soupire-t-elle grassement en secouant la tête. « Si c'était pour venir me dire ça, tu aurais très bien pu revenir dès que tu avais réunie _toute_ la thune. Franchement, c'est inutile de m'avoir fait déplacer. »

« Oui bah désolé de vouloir te prévenir que tu n'en a plus pour très longtemps à partir de maintenant. », réplique le concerné. « Et je t'ai déjà que mon nom, c'était – »

Mais il n'a pas le temps de la corriger sur son vrai prénom puisqu'elle lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied et reprend la parole.

« Hé je viens d'avoir une idée : T'as qu'à faire du charme à la policière de l'accueil, elle te fera une réduc' et tu n'auras qu'à donner 1300 au lieu de 1500. »

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle disait ça avec une voix et un visage super sérieux.

« Arrête, elle a quarante piges passé. », grimace-t-il, un pli entre les sourcils. « Ça marchera jamais. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Ça se trouve c'est une couguar. Elle aime peut-être les plus jeunes. », argumente sa partenaire.

« Je suis presque sûr d'avoir vu une alliance à une de ses mains à un moment donné. », réfute-t-il en marmonnant. « Et puis j'ai pas envie de me faire arrêter pour harcèlement sur un agent des forces de l'ordre. »

« Mmh. T'as peut-être raison finalement. », accorde-t-elle après avoir réfléchie.

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! », s'irrite Butch. « Alors oublie cette idée à la con ! Il faut trouver autre chose. »

Curieusement, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se sont revus, Cassidy le regarde en étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire en coin. Ses yeux brillent même d'une lueur taquine, et Butch pense distraitement que cette expression positive sur le visage de sa partenaire lui a terriblement manqué.

« Tu sais, dans le pire des cas, y'a toujours un dernier recours pour obtenir ces 200 Pokédollars... », suggère-t-elle en appuyant son regard vers son corps de haut en bas.

Et puis, juste comme ça, le cerveau de Butch se court-circuite. Après deux secondes de latence, il se remet en marche en même temps que ses paupières clignotent. Il comprend l'idée que sa co-équipière vient de sous-entendre, et sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre puisqu'il s'énerve aussitôt.

« Quoi ?! Non mais t'es folle ?! Mon corps t'appartiens ! Hors de question que j'aille le souiller en me prostituant ! », s'exclame-t-il à toute vitesse.

Cette fois, c'est à Cassidy de rester bouche-bée devant ses paroles. Comme lui il y a quelques secondes, elle cligne des yeux, prise au dépourvu. En voyant que la blonde s'est tut et que ses deux yeux violets le fixent avec un air confus, il comprend que quelque chose cloche.

« Bah quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? », demande-t-il bêtement.

Elle s'humecte les lèvres en silence et se racle faiblement la gorge.

« Tu viens de dire que ton corps m'appartenais... », répondit-elle d'une voix calme.

« Hein ? Non, j'ai jamais dit ça ! J'ai dit « mon corps m'appartiens ». », corrige-t-il dans un frisson qui remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Non, tu as bien dit « mon corps t'appartiens ». »

« Je _sais_, ce que j'ai dit, Cassidy. », insiste-t-il, agacé.

« Je t'assure que c'est vrai, tu veux qu'on demande aux gens à côté de nous ? T'as crié tellement fort qu'ils ont certainement dû l'entendre. »

Le coude sur la table, Butch baisse la tête et soupire tout en se massant le front.

« Non, c'est bon. », marmonne-t-il. « Désolé. Ma langue a fourchée... »

« Si tu veux mon avis, c'est plus un lapsus révélateur qu'une langue qui fourche. », taquine-t-elle dans un sourire en coin.

Elle ne va pas le laisser s'en tirer sans se moquer de lui, hein ? Il sent son embarras monter jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles et il se passe une main sur le visage pour tenter d'évacuer la chaleur qui lui picore les joues. Il rapproche à nouveau le combiné du téléphone près de sa bouche et reprend la parole.

« Bon, », soupire-t-il. « je vais y aller. Je te promets que je vais récolter l'argent qui manque. »

Sans un regard vers elle, il raccroche doucement et quitte le commissariat en cachant la moitié de son visage dans son énorme écharpe noire.

**.**

Butch se gratte l'arrière de la tête, embêté. Il a beau avoir fait une promesse à sa partenaire, il ne sait pas trop quoi faire pour réunir les 200 Pokédollars qui restent. Peut-être qu'une cigarette va lui donner un coup de fouet et l'aider à réfléchir ?, pense-t-il avant de prendre son paquet et de le secouer pour en sortir une clope.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, son cœur se dégonfle lorsqu'il constate que son paquet est vide. Bon, eh bien il va devoir en racheter un, décide-t-il en regardant les alentours dans le but de trouver un bureau de tabac.

Il trouve une boutique à proximité et y entre à l'intérieur dans un tintement de cloche. Une fois dans la file, il jette un coup d'œil aux personne devant lui : un homme et une petite mémé aux cheveux gris qui se trouve à la caisse. Cette dernière est en train de sortir son porte-monnaie pour payer ses tickets de tiercés tout en blablatant avec le vendeur.

Il pourrait peut-être voler cette vieille dame ?, cogite alors Butch. Lui arracher son sac à main en courant dès qu'elle serait à quelques mètres du bureau de tabac et se planquer dans une ruelle sombre pour ensuite abandonner ses vêtements les plus voyants – lunettes, bonnet et écharpe– dans une benne à ordures afin que personne ne retrouve sa trace... ? Oui, c'est plutôt une bonne idée. Surtout que les rues de la capitale regorgent de petites rues et raccourcis. Rien de meilleur pour semer ses poursuivants. C'est carrément faisable, même... ! Et puis c'est bien connu : les petits vieux ont toujours un max de liquide dans leur porte-monnaie.

Opinant du chef pour lui-même, il regarde ensuite sa cible au dos courbé passer à côté de lui en tirant son chariot grinçant. Il reporte son attention à l'avant alors qu'il entend un tintement de cloche, signe qu'elle venait de quitter le magasin. Comme un automate, sa jambe se met à trembler impatiemment.

« Allez, plus vite... » marmonne-t-il entre ses dents pour que l'homme devant lui se dépêche de payer son journal et ses bonbons.

L'homme quitte enfin le comptoir et Butch s'y accoude aussitôt, un billet déjà dans le creux de son poing, puis commande un paquet de cigarettes.

« Quel marque ? Des Mamambo ? Des Camerupt ? Des Exagide ? », questionne le buraliste.

« Euh, des Exagide s'il vous plaît. », répond-t-il au hasard tout en jetant un œillade rapide au-dessus de son épaule, comme s'il pouvait encore voir la petite vieille.

« Ça vous fera 10 Pokédollars. », dit le commerçant en posant la commande devant lui.

Butch donne l'argent et empoche son paquet de cigarettes qu'il glisse rapidement dans la poche de sa veste. Il remercie le vendeur, marmonne un « au revoir », et sort précipitamment du bureau de tabac.

Heureusement pour Butch, la chance tourne en sa faveur parce qu'il la retrouve facilement en tournant la tête à gauche. Étant donné qu'elle descend la rue au ralenti, la mémé n'a pas été bien loin. Et double coup de chance pour le membre de la Team Rocket aux cheveux verts, le porte-feuille de sa victime dégringole de son sac à main qui se balance de droite à gauche et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. Elle continue à avancer lentement tout en titubant avec son chariot qu'elle traîne derrière elle.

Butch sent ses lèvres s'incurver dans un sourire suffisant. C'est presque trop facile, pense-t-il en arrivant et en se penchant pour ramasser l'objet au sol. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir le porte-feuille pour en vérifier le contenu, la voix d'une autre femme atteint ses oreilles.

« Madame ! Vous avez fait tombé vos papiers ! » s'écrie soudainement une mère en s'approchant de la personne âgée, sa fille en main.

L'estomac du membre de la Team Rocket fait un looping tandis que la concerné s'arrête et regarde lentement son interlocutrice.

« Oui, le monsieur là-bas, il les a ramassé pour vous ! » renchérit la gamine en se retournant vers lui et en le pointant avec son index.

Alors que la mère la sermonne pour avoir montrer un inconnu du doigt, la victime se retourne à son tour pour plisser les yeux derrière ses lunettes rondes dans l'espoir d'avoir une meilleur vue malgré les cinq mètres qui les séparent. Mue par un automate, Butch n'eut d'autre choix que d'approcher et de sourire maladroitement en lui tendant le porte-feuille.

« Tenez. »

« Ooh ! Merci mon garçon ! C'est tellement gentil de votre part ! », remercie-t-elle chaleureusement.

La vue du sourire ridé et de la lueur soulagée qui brille dans les yeux de la petite vieille qui récupère son bien perturbe brièvement le voleur. Sa gorge est moite et il déglutit pour faire passer le malaise.

« Je, euh.. bien sûr madame. » répond-t-il, incertain.

« Faites attention la prochaine fois. », conseille alors la mère de famille.

Elle hoche la tête dans une promesse et, après avoir saluer Butch, les femmes marchent tranquillement dans la même direction en discutant. Quand il observe d'un regard noir la pauvre dame parler à propos de combien les gens d'aujourd'hui ne sont pas tous des voleurs et qu'il existent encore des gens bien, Butch ne peut s'empêcher de claquer sa langue au palais en serrant les poings à l'intérieur de sa veste, frustré.

Et merde... ! Tentative raté.

Dans un soupire, il ouvre son paquet de tabac, bloque une cigarette entre ses lèvres, et en allume le bout pendant qu'il met sa main en coupe près de son visage.

La gorgée de tabac qu'il aspire le fait violemment tousser. Une fois sa respiration retrouvé, il plisse le nez dans une grimace et dévisage la cigarette qu'il tient entre ses doigts. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a acheté ? Il aurait dû prêter plus attention à ce que le buraliste lui proposait au lieu d'être distrait.

Le goût amer et âpre dans sa bouche le fait gémir de dégoût. Il passe une main sur son visage pour se remettre les idées en place.

Tant pis : il allait trouver une autre solution. Peu importe laquelle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

C'est la fin d'un dimanche après-midi et Butch est posé dans un parc sur un banc éclairé d'un lampadaire, les yeux dans le vague. Le dos contre le dossier en bois, assis sur ses reins, il se creuse actuellement la tête pour trouver un moyen de réunir 200 Pokédollars en peu de temps.

Il se souvient brièvement qu'il était plutôt bon en musique à une époque. Peut-être qu'il devrait ressortir ses anciens instruments... ? S'il se positionne dans une rue où le passage afflue, il y a des chances pour qu'il réunisse l'argent nécessaire ? Quoi que... maintenant, les seules récompenses qu'il peut avoir et qui sont gratuites sont les applaudissements. Et, en temps normal, il apprécierait. Mais c'est la crise : autant pour les gens que pour lui-même. Donc il est très probable qu'il n'obtienne que 10% de la somme espérée sur la journée...

Non, refuse Butch. A ce rythme là, il lui faudrait encore dix jours pour réunir la somme et sa partenaire a déjà attendue suffisamment longtemps. Et surtout, il n'a pas envie de se retrouver six pieds sous terre et de finir en pâture pour les asticots.

Peut-être que Cassidy a raison et qu'il doit se prostituer pour gagner l'argent manquant... ? Surtout qu'il ne lui faudrait qu'un seul coup avec une nana pour gagner ces 200 Pokédollars. Une bourrasque de vent se lève soudainement et l'électrise des pieds à la tête. Il redescend sur Terre dans un frisson et secoue énergiquement la tête pour se sortir cette idée de l'esprit. Bon sang, a-t-il vraiment touché le fond pour envisager ce genre d'option ?

Soupirant pour la énième fois, il se redresse correctement, se penche en avant, accoudé sur son genou, puis il pose sa tempe contre son poing.

« Allez, Butch. Creuse-toi la cervelle. Y'a forcément un moyen d'obtenir rapidement ce foutu fric... », chuchote-t-il.

En entendant l'éclat de rire d'un enfant au loin, l'image d'un clown flash dans son esprit et le fait cogiter. S'il se présente et qu'il demande 200 Pokédollars la journée pour un anniversaire par exemple, ça pourrait le faire. Mais n'allait-il pas passer pour un pédophile s'il accostait les parents dans le parc pendant que leur marmots jouaient sur les jeux ? Peut-être devrait-il fait un spectacle en plein air pour que les enfants viennent d'eux-mêmes –ou du moins, qu'ils s'arrêtent lors de son numéro ?

Il entend ensuite des bruits de pas à proximité mais ne fait pas attention, trop concentré sur son plan.

« Tiens, tiens. Mais si ce n'est pas notre vieil ami Bûche qui déprime tout seul sur un banc. », raille soudainement une voix féminine

« Mon nom, c'est _Butch_ ! », réplique-t-il aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais quand il redresse la tête pour fusiller son interlocutrice du regard, il se retrouve en face du trio Rocket qui se tient debout devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? », veut-il savoir en les regardant tour à tour.

Miaouss et James lancent une œillade hésitante à leur chef, qui s'avance pour se planter devant Butch. Main sur la hanche et les yeux ailleurs pour éviter de croiser son regard, Jessie tend une petite poignée de billets qu'elle agite vers lui.

« Tiens. C'est pour la caution. » explique-t-elle d'une voix réservée.

Butch est abasourdi et les fixent comme s'ils étaient devenus des extraterrestres.

« Alors ! Tu les prends ou tu vas continuer de nous regarder avec tes yeux de merlan frit ?! », s'impatiente Jessie.

Elle n'attend pas de réponse de la part de son collègue et se penche pour lui fourrer le paquet de billets contre le torse. Paquet qu'il réceptionne maladroitement en serrant ses bras contre lui et en levant les coudes.

« Je... pourquoi ? », fut tout ce qu'il pu dire.

« J'ai mes raisons. », esquive-t-elle en croisant les bras et en détournant exagérément la tête.

« Elle se sentait mal pour Cassidy. », explique doucement James lorsqu'il croise le regard perdu de son camarade.

Mais visiblement, cette réponse ne plût pas à la concernée, puisqu'elle frappa son co-équipière d'un vilain coup de coude à l'estomac et le pauvre gosse de riche se retrouva plier en deux dans un gémissement.

La diva aux cheveux rouges reporte son attention sur le membre de la Team Rocket aux cheveux verts et lève un doigt autoritaire devant son visage.

« Un mot de ça à Cassidy et t'es un homme mort, Flunch. », menace-t-elle.

Puis, sans attendre un merci ou une réponse de sa part, elle tourne les talons et s'éloigne nonchalamment.

« Allez, venez les gars : on a un Pikachu a capturer. », ordonne-t-elle.

James et Miaouss saluèrent d'un geste de la main leur collègue avant de rejoindre leur chef, laissant ainsi Butch tout seul.

Il cligne des yeux, tellement confus de ce qui vient de se produire qu'il ne s'est même pas indigné parce que Jessie s'était encore trompé de prénom. Ses deux orbes marrons se baissent ensuite sur les billets qu'il a plein les bras, et il les rassemble tranquillement en un petit paquet soigneusement rangé.

Bon, eh bien on dirait qu'il n'a pas besoin de se ridiculiser devant toute une bande de gamins en fin de compte...

**.**

Ne perdant pas de temps malgré son esprit encore embrouillé par le geste de ses ennemis, il prend le métro rempli de monde et se rend au poste de police. Il pousse les portes vitrés et croise le regard désolé de la policière lorsqu'il s'approche de l'accueil.

« Oh, bonsoir monsieur. Si vous venez pour les visites, je suis navré. Elles viennent de s'arrêter il y a dix minutes. »

« Non, cette fois je viens pour payer la caution. » répond Butch en ressentant un soulagement et une certaine fierté.

« Oh. » lâche-t-elle avant de se reprendre. « Bien, dans ce cas ça vous fera 1500 Pokédollars, s'il vous plaît. »

Une fois l'argent remis à la policière qui contrôle la somme en comptant les billets à haute voix. Elle hoche la tête en guise de confirmation et fait pivoter son fauteuil roulant.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » déclare-t-elle en quittant son poste.

Puis elle disparaît dans une autre pièce. Jocelyne revient quelques minutes plus tard et l'informe que sa fiancée va bientôt arriver. Les bras croisés et appuyé contre le comptoir de l'accueil, Butch attend en tapotant le bout de son pied contre le sol.

Cette fois, lorsque Cassidy apparaît –accompagné d'un policier qui la tient par le bras et qu'ils longent une grille à proximité, elle n'est pas vêtue de son uniforme orange. Elle a récupéré son uniforme noir et blanc de la Team Rocket ainsi que ses boucles d'oreilles mauves en triangle. Elle a la tête haute et le dos droit, l'air inébranlable malgré les menottes qui lie encore ses poignets ensemble.

La blonde rejoint enfin le bon côté des grilles. On lui retire ses menottes et elle signe son autorisation de sortie sous la surveillance d'un agent qui plane derrière elle. Quand elle se tourne enfin vers Butch qui l'attend à l'accueil et que ce dernier lui ouvre les bras dans une demande muette d'avoir un câlin, toujours dans le rôle du fiancé soucieux et aimant, Cassidy se renfrogne, l'air de dire « tu crois vraiment que je vais te sauter dans les bras devant tous ces flics ? ». Elle s'avance près de lui et croise bien fermement les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Hé bah c'est pas trop tôt. », reproche-t-elle à la place.

« De rien pour la caution, moi aussi ça me fait très plaisir de te voir, chérie. », ironise-t-il dans un sourire forcé et une expression faussement heureuse sur le visage.

« Cassons-nous de là. », répond-t-elle sur un ton neutre.

Tandis que Cassidy trace son chemin pour franchir les portes en verres sans un regard derrière elle, Butch a la politesse de dire au revoir à la policière de l'accueil qui lui souhaite bon courage avant de sortir à son tour.

Une fois dehors, sous un ciel sombre et à plusieurs rues du commissariat, sa partenaire engage enfin la conversation d'une voix curieuse.

« Au fait : quel prénom t'as utilisé pour ton travail ? « Bruce » comme chez les flics ou « Brice » comme tu fais d'habitude ? »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre. »

La blonde reste silencieuse, attendant qu'il continue de répondre. Mais en y réfléchissant, Butch a subitement honte de prononcer ce faux prénom à haute voix.

« J'ai choisis « Benoît ». », marmonne-t-il dans son écharpe.

Même s'il ne l'avait pas dit fort, il n'a pas besoin de se répéter puisque sa partenaire a très bien entendu. Et sa réaction ne fait pas attendre : elle se moque instantanément de lui en pouffant, puis rit ensuite à gorge déployée.

« Sérieux ? « Benoît » ? T'aurais pas pu choisir un diminutif, genre « Ben » ? Ça aurait beaucoup plus simple et carrément moins ringard ! »

« Oui bah désolé hein ! J'ai essayé de trouver un prénom passe-partout qui correspondait à la région. Et puis c'était soit ça, soit Bruno alors bon... », se justifie-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Moi j'aurai pris Bruno. », dit la blonde par simple esprit de contradiction.

Le membre de la Team Rocket aux cheveux verts la dévisage d'un regard agacé puis prend une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs irrités.

« Allez viens. », exhale-t-il. « On rentre à l'hôtel. »

**.**

Debout devant la table de nuit de leur chambre allumée, Butch retire son déguisement et le jette sur le lit dans un soupire, fatigué mais néanmoins soulagé de ne plus avoir à craindre constamment que la police ne l'arrête parce qu'ils l'ont reconnu sous son costume.

« Tiens, », dit-il en prenant le téléphone portable et en se contorsionnant en arrière pour tendre l'appareil à sa partenaire. « tu ferais mieux de passer rapidement un coup de fil au – »

« Tu peux appeler le Boss à ma place, Bob ? », coupe la blonde qui filait déjà nonchalamment vers la salle de bain –et ne lui laissant, au passage, clairement pas le choix. « J'ai _vraiment_ besoin d'une rapide douche bien chaude. Parce que les douches glacées de la prison, c'était franchement pas la joie. »

Sourcils froncés, l'homme aux cheveux verts bourdonne d'un air contrarié en serrant le téléphone dans son poing.

« Mon nom c'est Butch ! », grommelle-t-il. « Et dis plutôt que t'as aucune envie de faire engueuler, oui ! »

« J't'entends plus ~ », chantonne-t-elle avant de fermer la porte dans un cliquetis.

Le concerné grimace en faisant la moue tandis que l'eau de la douche ne tarde pas à s'écouler dans un bruit sourd.

« Garce... », marmonne-t-il avant de baisser les yeux sur son téléphone.

Pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui doit s'y coller... ? Prenant une énième fois sur lui dans une profonde inspiration, il s'appuie sur le rebord de la table de chevet en y reposant ses reins, et colle le téléphone à son oreille dès que le numéro de Giovanni est composé. Il cale son coude sur son deuxième bras –qu'il croise sur sa poitrine, et attend que son interlocuteur décroche. Les yeux rivés sur le parquet, Butch mordille sa lèvre inférieure lorsque la tonalité résonne encore après trente secondes. Peut-être qu'il appelait au mauvais moment ? Ou que le Boss n'avait pas son portable sur lui, tout simplement... ?

Alors que Butch allait mettre fin à son appel inefficace, la ligne grésille et la voix grave de Giovanni se fait soudainement entendre.

« Oui ? »

« Boss... ? C'est Butch. Je tenais simplement à vous faire savoir que Cassidy est de retour. »

« Bien. Que cela vous servent de leçon. »

« Oui, monsieur.. »

« Je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise. »

« Je comprends, monsieur... »

« Je vous tiens tous les deux en haute estime. Ne me faites pas regrettez mes choix. »

« C'est la dernière erreur que nous ferons, patron. », promet Butch en levant les yeux du plancher pour voir Cassidy sortir de la salle de bain, cheveux épinglé derrière son crâne grâce à une pince et vêtue de son pyjama –un débardeur et un short.

Elle n'a pas menti quand elle a dit qu'elle prenait une douche rapide...

« J'espère bien. Reposez-vous encore ce soir et venez au quartier général dès que possible : j'ai une nouvelle mission à vous confier. »

« Bien reçu. Nous prendrons le premier vol pour la région Kanto demain. »

« Parfait. Je vous attendrez dans mon bureau. »

Et puis Giovanni raccroche sans que le membre de la Team Rocket aux cheveux verts n'ait le temps de répondre.

Cassidy s'approche de lui en silence tandis qu'il appuie sur le bouton rouge de son téléphone avant de le jeter négligemment sur le lit dans un bruit sourd. Enfin, il lâche un soupire en passant une main dans ses cheveux, puis lève la tête vers sa partenaire qui attend patiemment devant lui, une question dans les yeux.

« Le Boss a dit qu'il ne tolérerait plus ça une autre fois. Il a aussi dit qu'il nous tenait en haute estime et qu'on ne devait pas lui faire change d'avis. », résume-t-il calmement.

Cassidy hoche la tête en signe de compréhension.

Et puis, doucement, comme au ralenti, elle fait un pas en avant, l'enlace en serpentant ses bras dans son dos, puis elle cale confortablement son menton sur son épaule. Il accueille le geste en silence mais ne tarde pas à passer également ses bras dans le bas du dos de sa partenaire pour nouer ses poignets ensemble.

« Merci... », murmure-t-elle.

Ce n'est qu'un simple remerciement mais pour Butch, il sait que cela contient beaucoup plus de significations. Même si elle ne peut pas le voir, il sourit brièvement, content de la gratitude qu'elle lui témoigne rarement. Mais il reprend rapidement son air sérieux, bien décidé à lui faire comprendre le point de vue catastrophique qu'il a subi par sa faute.

« Tu m'en a fait bavé. », reproche-t-il simplement.

« Je sais. »

« J'ai bien failli te laisser tomber et t'abandonner. », continue Butch.

« Tu l'aurais jamais fait. », rétorque la blonde, sûre d'elle.

Il réfléchit un instant puis hoche lentement la tête.

« C'est vrai », acquiesce-t-il.

Un bref silence s'installe entre eux. Il sent Cassidy resserrer son étreinte dans son dos, et il fait de même pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui. L'odeur du gel douche flotte encore dans l'air et il apprécie distraitement la chaleur que le corps de sa partenaire dégage. Les brins de cheveux qui dépassent quand même de sa crinière lui chatouille le menton mais Butch ne dit rien : il attend patiemment que la blonde fasse son mea culpa.

« Je sais que j'ai été une connasse. », admet-t-elle finalement du bout des lèvres. « J'aurais pas du te traiter comme je l'ai fait... Mais tu sais bien que ce sont mes mécanismes de défense. J'ai pas supporté de devoir attendre tout un mois en taule alors que les rares fois où on se fait choper, on sors même pas trois jours après... »

« Même si tu étais frustrée, c'était pas une raison pour avoir agi comme ça. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu devrais être plus patiente, à l'avenir. », conseille-t-il sur un ton sage.

« Impossible. », plaisante-t-elle.

Puis le duo se tait et s'enferme dans leur pensées. Au bout de plusieurs secondes à mâcher l'intérieur de sa joue tandis que ses yeux se baladent paresseusement pour observer le vide de la chambre éclairée par les lumières tamisées des lampes de chevet, Butch finit par briser le silence et parle à nouveau.

« C'était dur de ne pas te voir pendant tout ce temps... », avoue-t-il.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle bouge pour se redresser en arrière. Elle lâche sa taille, lève les bras, et pose ses mains autour de sa mâchoire. Il a peine le temps de lire une lueur de regret dans son regard qu'elle ferme les paupières et se penche pour lui picorer doucement la joue, plus précisément au coin de ses lèvres.

« Pour moi aussi, Butch. », murmure-t-elle.

Même si entièrement sa faute pour avoir couper le contact, il sait que derrière ces paroles se cachent des excuses pleines de remords. Et il la connaît assez pour savoir qu'elle est sincère. Il reste silencieux, le temps de s'imprégner de cet instant de tendresse, puis ferme les paupières lorsqu'il sent les pouces de Cassidy brosser délicatement ses pommettes. Les muscles de son visage se détendent et il fond lentement entre ses douces mains.

Quand elle arrête ses caresses et retire ses mains pour les poser sur ses épaules, il sait qu'il peut ré-ouvrir les yeux.

« Et concernant la mission, la prochaine fois qu'on devra voler une œuvre d'art, tu me laissera la porter, d'accord ? », demande Butch dans un sourire léger.

Un pli entre les sourcils, la blonde bourdonne d'un air irrité, puis soupire d'agacement.

« C'est bon, je sais que j'ai vraiment merdé sur ce coup, ok ? Ça ne se reproduira plus. Mais assez parlé de ça : changeons de sujet pour quelque chose de plus intéressant. »

Il arque un sourcil interrogateur en guise de réponse et l'invite silencieusement à continuer. Avec un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres et des yeux violets qui pétillent de curiosité non dissimulé, elle s'élance :

« J'veux savoir comment tu as fait pour obtenir les 200 Pokédollars restants. »

Butch cligne des yeux devant le ton ferme et sans appel de sa partenaire. Il déglutit, reporte son attention à l'extérieur pour regarder des oiseaux fendre la nuit, puis croise à nouveau le regard de la blonde dans un léger sourire.

« En fait, comme j'ai super bien bossé et qu'ils étaient content de moi, l'entreprise m'a recontacter pour me verser un complément de salaire. Mais j'ai pu la toucher que deux jours après. »

« J'te crois pas. », rétorque-t-elle aussitôt.

Le sourire de Butch se fige. Pendant un bref instant, il bouge inconfortablement sous la pression qu'exerce la simple aura de Cassidy. Il décide cependant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation en se disant que, tant qu'il ne laisse rien paraître, elle ne peut pas savoir qu'il ment –même si au fond de son esprit, il se doute qu'elle l'a probablement déjà cramé.

« Libre à toi de ne pas me croire. », répond-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Je sais comment je les aient eu. »

Sous l'attention minutieuse de sa partenaire, il garde les lèvres fermement pincées et les yeux verrouillés sur les siens pour montrer qu'il ne va pas flancher. Et puis, soudainement, le sérieux des traits du visage de la blonde s'estompent pour laisser place à une nouvelle et étrange lueur qui scintille dans son regard.

« Attends. Est-ce que... tu l'as vraiment fait ? »

Butch sent la tension ambiante retomber. Il fronce les sourcils, pas certain de comprendre.

« Fait quoi ? », répète-t-il.

« Allez, tu vois bien de quoi je veux parler. », insinue-t-elle dans un sourire en coin.

« J't'assure que je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, Cass. »

Après avoir rouler des yeux, elle juge son corps de haut en bas puis remonte son regard vers son visage pour scruter malicieusement ses deux orbes marrons. Quand l'ampoule s'allume enfin à l'intérieur du cerveau de Butch et qu'il comprend de quoi elle veut parler, son cœur rate un battement, les poils de sa nuque se dressent, et ses joues rosissent d'embarras.

« Quoi ?! Non ! Arrête, j'ai jamais vendu mon corps pour ces 200 Pokédollars ! », s'exclame-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Alors tu les as eu comment ? J'ai le droit de savoir, quand même. », insiste la blonde.

« On s'en fout, de comment ! L'important c'est de les avoir eu, c'est tout ! »

L'inconfort lui brûle soudainement la peau et il repousse légèrement Cassidy pour se dégager de son étreinte. Elle raffermit sa prise pour le contenir, l'air de dire « tu ne t'en sortira pas facilement » mais la chance est de son côté et il réussi quand même à se distancer d'elle. Appréciant aussitôt l'espace qu'il a réussi à obtenir, il souffle discrètement et en profite pour marcher dans la chambre tout en restant à bonne distance de la blonde.

Quand elle tente de s'approcher de lui, il l'esquive en faisant le tour du lit double.

« Allez, Flush. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? », essaie-t-elle en ouvrant dramatiquement les bras. « T'as finalement braqué une banque ? T'as soudoyé les collègues de ton travail pour qu'ils te donnent l'argent ? Me dis pas que t'as fait l'aumône dans la rue jusqu'à avoir 200 Pokédollars en petites pièces, quand même ? »

Malgré son envie instinctive de lui crier qu'elle s'est encore trompé de prénom, il lui lance uniquement un regard noir, qui se transforme en œillade incertaine quelques secondes après. Il se penche sur le lit pour fouiller dans la poche de sa veste, déniche son paquet de clopes, et se dirige vers la fenêtre –qu'il ouvre dans un couinement.

Dès que sa cigarette est allumée, il n'attend pas une seconde et aspire une gorgée. Il passe une main fatiguée sur son front, passe ses doigts dans ses mèches, puis finit par soupirer un long et épais nuage de fumée dehors. Bon sang, il n'a pas vraiment le choix, hein... ?

« C'est cette bande de bras cassés de Jessie, James, et Miaouss qui m'a aidé. », avoue-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Lorsqu'il n'entend plus rien venant de Cassidy, il tourne la tête pour voir qu'elle est toujours debout mais immobile. Elle semble confuse et abasourdie par ses révélations. En croisant ses deux orbes marrons, elle redescend sur Terre en papillonnant des yeux.

« Attends. », commence-t-elle du bout des lèvres. « Ça m'étonnerais que ces trois-là aient pu réunir le moindre sou, et encore moins dans le but de les offrir à leur ennemi juré. Surtout concernant cette sorcière de Jessie. »

« Je sais, ça paraît dingue mais c'est la vérité. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait mais pendant que je me creusais la tête dans un parc pour trouver le fric, ils sont venus et m'ont collé les billets dans les bras. Jessie m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire sinon je serais mort. », explique-t-il.

Les yeux rivés sur la cigarette qui se consumait entre ses doigts, il finit par glousser.

« Je suppose que je vais crever plus vite que prévu finalement... Peut-être que je devrais déjà réserver ma place au cimetière, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » lance-t-il en tapotant sa clope pour faire tomber la cendre.

Mais sa partenaire ne lui répond pas. C'est à peine si elle a écouté sa dernière phrase. En reportant à nouveau son attention sur elle, il voit qu'elle fait les cents pas dans la chambre tout en fulminant, les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés.

« Bordel... ! Maintenant j'ai une dette envers cette vipère de Jessie... ! », peste la blonde. « Même si elle t'as dit que je ne devais pas le savoir, je suis sûre qu'elle ne pourra pas s'empêcher de me foutre sa charité à la gueule. Je l'entends déjà me dire « Alors Cassidy, tu as bien profité de ton séjour en prison ? », » imite-t-elle dans une voix aiguë et maniérée.  
« Puis elle enchaînera avec un « Heureusement que j'étais là. Sans moi et ma graande générosité, tu aurais passé le reste de ta carrière derrière les barreaux. Tu as vu à quel point je suis formidable et magnifique ? Oh ! Et comme tu as une dette envers moi à présent, tu vas me donner une partie de tes primes. Et puis tu vas nettoyer notre montgolfière. Sans oublier de cirer nos bottes, bien entendu. » ! Rah, fais chier ! », jure-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans le pied du lit, avant de l'incriminer. « Franchement, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi t'as accepté leur argent ! T'es con ou tu l'as fait exprès ? Tu sais très bien que ce sont des ratés et que c'est encore plus humiliant venant de _leur_ part ! »

Le membre de la Team Rocket aux cheveux verts l'observe sans un mot depuis la fenêtre. Il sait parfaitement que cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver devant l'ouragan Cassidy, et qu'il ne ferait qu'attiser encore plus sa colère. Il encaisse ses accusations en silence jusqu'à ce que sa rancœur diminue d'un cran et qu'il puisse en placer une.

« Eh bien, on peux faire comme si je ne t'avais rien dit. Elle ne le saura pas. Affaire réglé. », propose-t-il finalement avant de tirer une bouffée de nicotine.

« Oui mais moi j'le saurais ! », rétorque sa partenaire en pivotant vers lui et en posant dramatiquement une main sur sa poitrine. « Et ça, ce sera juste insupportable ! »

Butch la quitte deux secondes des yeux pour relâcher sa fumée dehors, éjecte sa cigarette au loin, puis hausse les épaules.

« C'est toi qui a voulu savoir. », murmure-t-il du bout des lèvres en refermant la fenêtre.

« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? »

Il évite son regard tout en traversant la pièce.

« J'ai dit qu'on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher : le Boss nous convoque pour une nouvelle mission, alors si on veut prendre le premier pour Kanto demain, on ferait mieux de ne pas traîner. », répond-t-il avant de s'asseoir sur sa place de lit pour y déplacer son déguisement et le tirer au niveau de ses pieds.

Elle le juge silencieusement en plissant les yeux. Elle doit se douter qu'il vient de lui mentir mais il s'en fiche un peu. Il se déshabille rapidement, balançant ses chaussures ainsi que ses vêtements à travers la pièce, et enfile son tee-shirt ainsi que son short de nuit.

« Tu as raison », laisse finalement tomber Cassidy.

Butch est le premier sous les couvertures. Une fois assis, adossé contre la tête de lit, il regarde la blonde qui est encore debout entre le mur et le lit. Elle retire sa pince à cheveux pour relâcher ses couettes et frotte l'arrière de son crâne.

« Tu sais, même si j'ai galéré pendant mon travail, ça me plaisait assez bien. Surtout conduire des véhicules pour transporter les palettes de marchandises... », confesse-t-il.

« Quoi, tu veux te reconvertir maintenant ? », blague Cassidy pendant qu'elle retire ses boucles d'oreilles, la tête penché légèrement sur le côté.

Un sourire amusé étire ses lèvres alors qu'il secoue la tête.

« Nan. Travailler pour la Team Rocket est carrément mieux. »

Butch lève ensuite les mains pour regarder ses paumes, comme s'il pouvait y voir tout ce qu'il a déjà accompli.

« Il n'y a rien de plus grisant que ce travail de criminel. », assure-t-il. « Le fait d'appartenir aux méchants, d'être du mauvais côté de la loi, le stress qui monte avant une mission, la sensation d'adrénaline pendant le déroulement de l'opération, le sentiment d'incertitude qui plane parce qu'on ne sait pas si tout va bien se passer... Même quand on est a deux doigts de se faire choper par les flics, ces étincelles d'urgence et de panique qui déferlent dans mes veines sont vraiment géniaux. », finit-il en fermant les poings.

La blonde fredonne en guise de compréhension puis dépose ses accessoires sur sa table de nuit dans un cliquetis.

« Surtout lorsqu'on a trouvé le bon équipier. », déclare-t-elle, paupières closes.

Touché par les paroles de cette dernière, Butch n'arrive pas à trouver quelque chose à répondre. Bouche-bée, il la regarde en baissant les bras, et s'allonge ensuite sans un mot. Son corps se détend lorsqu'il sent la présence de la blonde se glisser enfin sous les couvertures à côté de lui.

« Ahh... ! Je vais enfin pouvoir passer une nuit dans un lit douillet et confortable... ! », lâche-t-elle dans un soupir d'aise. « Parce que tu m'excuses hein, mais les lits des cellules sont i-na-dmi-ssibles : le matelas est tellement merdique qu'on sent les lattes en bois à travers, le drap qu'ils nous donnent est vachement rugueux et en plus de ça, il est super fin –donc on se les caillent à mort. Comment tu veux dormir avec des conditions pareils ? D'accord c'est pas un hôtel mais quand même... ! Ils devraient être un peu indulgents ! »

Ses plaintes puériles amusent Butch, qui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en l'observant. Cassidy était de retour. Aussi agaçante et pointilleuse que jamais. En temps normal, cela l'agacerait très certainement mais il peut faire une exception pour cette fois. Il avait récupéré sa partenaire, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Et pour la première fois depuis un long moment, il sent qu'il va enfin pouvoir dormir sereinement.


End file.
